A Summer Escape
by Purple gremlin
Summary: Después de su 4 año los Delacour ven a Harry solo en la estación King Cross y deciden llevarlo a Francia donde florece un inusual romance entre Harry y Rabastan Lestrange. ¿Pero esto irá más allá que la primera noche?
1. PROLOGO

_Hey hello everybody_ Ohh lo siento se supone que esta es una traducción (la traductora se ruboriza). Ok comencemos de nuevo Hola a todo el mundo! La historia que voy a traducir con mi mayor esfuerzo y hasta la última gota de mi fuerza (se seca el sudor) es una que leí y de la cual me enamoré su autora es la genial y una de mis autoras favoritas _enchanted nightingale_. Para empezar a todo el que no le guste el _SLASH _fuera de aquí no quiero a nadie molestado mi preciosa traducción (se arregla como un pavo real albino paseando se por los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy), se aceptan críticas mientras se hechas de forma educada y con fines constructivos y por supuesto se exigen piden _reviws_ de las forma más amable posible.

**A respecto a el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece ni lo cree yo si así fuera sería una mujer con acento británico llamada **_**J. **_** ok entonces empecemos.**

**Título en inglés:** A Summer Escape

**Título en español:** Una Escapada de Verano

**Esto ocurre durante el 5° año de nuestro querido Harry **(te queremos Ry)

**Resumen:** después de su 4° año los Delacour ven a Harry solo en la estación King Cross y deciden llevarlo a Francia donde florece un inusual romance entre Harry y Rabastan Lestrange. ¿Pero esto irá más allá que la primera noche?

**Parejas: **Harry Potter/Rabastan Lestrange y Fleur/Kingsley Shacklebolt (por el primer capítulo)

**Prologo**

Harry colapso sobre el pecho duro y pálido.

Sus sienes estaban goteando de sudor y su cuerpo estaba húmedo de sus actividades. Su respiración desigual se unió a la de su acompañante. Parecía que este también estaba exhausto. Sin embargo, era una noche muy cálida y después de todas las vueltas había dado se sintió demasiado incómodo para dormir incluso si estaba exhausto. Los sonidos de la calle de abajo no ayudaban en nada.

Se ubicó en la cama y se retiró del otro hombre. Ahora estaba mejor y más cómodo.

-Solo duérmete -le fue murmurado-.

Harry trató de sentarse pero se sintió pegajoso con el semen y el sudor cubriendo su cuerpo.

-No puedo; necesito una ducha.

Oyó un murmurado hechizo limpiador que fue seguido por un hechizo refrescante. Fue una extraña sensación en su cuerpo cansado y después de todo el esfuerzo hecho estaba demasiado cansado para hacer algo excepto dormir.

Fleur no estaba acostumbrada a estar preocupada. Solo habían pasado dos semanas desde que Harry Potter la había seguido a su país de origen. Después de terminado el Torneo de los Tres Magos se sintió adormecida. La muerte de Cedric Diggory no le había sido indiferente, ni el hecho de que había sido golpeada con la maldición Cruciatus por Victor Krum, incluso si el otro adolescente había estado bajo la maldición Imperius. Sabía que esto significaba que la paz no duraría mucho. La última vez su país no había sido seriamente afectado por el Señor Oscuro pero esto no significaba que ella no estuviera preocupada por los vínculos que había formado con unas pocas brujas y magos británicos, especialmente uno, Harry Potter.

El mago de cabello negro brillante y ojos verdes era el centro de sus pensamientos desde que ella y su familia lo encontraron sentado solo en la plataforma esperando a que sus parientes aparecieran. Después de las cinco horas que ella y su hermana Gabrielle habían insistido en quedarse y ver que sucedía, el cual gastaron mirando al chico solitario con su lechuza nevada fue la misma Apolline Delacour que se aproximó al joven adolescente con su esposo, Armand, un paso detrás. Apolline era mitad Veela y como era de esperar, su instinto materno estaba siempre alto. Su esposo tenía que distraerla de buscar a los parientes del chico y castigarlos con un todo el dolor posible. Para la madre de Fleur la situación era simple, Harry los seguiría a Francia.

El adolescente había parpadeado en su dirección, con la boca abierta por su declaración. Luego ofreció una sonrisa tímida. Y entonces rechazó la oferta, diciéndoles que no quería se metieran en problemas por él y que su familia estaría allí en algún momento.

-Non, Mon Cher (No mi querido) estas viniendo con nosotros -insistió Apolline. Su acento era más claro que el de su hija. -Necesitas comer un poco más…

Entonces le había mencionado a Armand que se hiciera cargo del equipaje de Harry y había empujado al adolecente tras ella, parloteando sobre los planes que tenía para él.

Fleur y Gabrielle habían compartido una mirada y seguido tras ellos con sonrisas encantadas.

Después de eso fue un borrón. A Harry le fue dada su propia habitación, llevado de compras y el mismo Armand había acompañado al chico a los Sanadores donde se encontró que tenía bajo peso y aún tenía un par de heridas sanando mientras sufría por huesos que rotos habían sido remendados de mala forma. En unas pocas palabras Harry Potter había sido un lio. Pero los Delacour tomaron cuidado de todo y el mago británico se transformó en otro miembro de la familia para ellos.

En su cumpleaños Fleur había decidido llevarlo afuera por un par de tragos, a bailar e incluso a coquetear. Entonces estaba decididamente preocupada cuando había terminado en un lugar diferente al de ella. Miró a la figura aún durmiente en la cama detrás de ella. Era un hombre hermoso, alto, musculoso y exótico con su piel marrón chocolate un lindo pendiente en forma de colmillo. Fue un gran y talentoso acompañante en la cama pero aún se encontraba recordando al hermoso pelirrojo del último día del Torneo.

Sin embargo, su mente volvió al presente y el hecho de que eran las siete de la mañana y no tenía la mínima idea de donde estaba Harry.

-Ma mère va me tuer (Mi madre va a matarme) -gruñó Fleur-.

Harry despertó debido a la quemazón que sentía en su trasero. Y después estaba la rápida conversación que sentía que oía proveniente de la otra habitación. No entendió una palabra excepto "petit déjeuner". Su estómago se quejó con la mención del desayuno y el adolescente se ruborizó, agradecido de que estaba solo y nadie oyó. Se tomó su tiempo para mirar la habitación a su alrededor. La noche anterior se había dejado conducir por el deseo y ahora estaba un poco avergonzado.

-Estas levantado -comentó una voz profunda-.

Harry tragó. A la luz de la mañana todo era diferente. Ese largo y sedoso cabello negro ébano y esos oscuros ojos grises lucían mejor. Su piel era igualmente pálida, casi blanca. Vestía solamente un holgado pantalón de pijama, revelando una figura delgada y escultural. No era ni voluminoso, ni huesudo, solo perfecto. El hombre sonrió mientras levitaba la bandeja que flotaba detrás de él hacia la cama.

-Vuelve a acostarte -dijo firmemente-.

Harry asintió. No tuvo que luchar para recordar el nombre lo había gritado la mayor parte de la noche anterior.

-Gracias Rabastan -replicó Harry. Miró los croissants con interés mientras volvía a trepar a la cama. Se sentó cuidadosamente, su trasero aun sensible y quemaba por toda la actividad de la noche.

Rabastan movió su mano, tomó un croissant y lo sumergió en crema.

-El sabor es mejor de esta manera -replicó el otro hombre-.

Harry tomó un pedazo y tarareó. Realmente era delicioso. Y prefería esto a la dieta alta en grasa que servían en Hogwarts. No iba a comparar incluso las miserables comidas que obtenía de los Dursley. Empujo ese pensamiento fuera de su mente y tomó otro pedazo. Todo esto mientras Rabastan lo observaba comer.

-¿No vas a comer? -preguntó Harry-.

El otro hombre movió su cabeza. -No tengo mucha hambre.

Harry movió su cabeza, tomó otro croissant y lo sumergió en la crema. Luego se lo ofreció a Rabastan, manchando con un poco de crema sus labios. La sonrisa del hombre se notó en sus ojos mientras tomaba un trozo y lo masticaba pensativamente.

-Sabroso, pero… -tomó la comida que Harry sostenía y la ubicó en la bandeja. Luego se inclinó y besó al adolescente en sus labios. Fue duro y demandante y Harry lo amó. Si bien la noche anterior Rabastan no había sido muy gentil, había sido cuidadoso cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry era virgen. Fue intenso y apasionado y Harry se perdió en las sensaciones.

Mientras volvía a recostarse en la cama otra vez, Harry pensó que este era el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido.


	2. UN DÍA DESPUÉS

**Hola hay alguien ahí estoy triste (la pobre traductora llora desamparadamente) porque ven la historia y no dejan reviws, será porque no se han encariñado con ella todavía, si es así aquí esta otro cap. Espero les guste. Y sigan el ejemplo de Monn22 mi único reviw. Ahora después de tanto melodrama les digo que no me llamo **_**J. **_**por lo que el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece y tampoco soy **_**enchanted nightingale**_** por lo que la historia no es mía.**

**Título en inglés:** A Summer Escape

**Título en español:** Una Escapada de Verano

**Esto ocurre durante el 5° año de nuestro querido Harry **(te queremos Ry)

**Resumen:** después de su 4° año los Delacour ven a Harry solo en la estación King Cross y deciden llevarlo a Francia donde florece un inusual romance entre Harry y Rabastan Lestrange. ¿Pero esto irá más allá que la primera noche?

**Parejas: **Harry Potter/Rabastan Lestrange y Fleur/Kingsley Shacklebolt (por el primer capítulo)

**Un día después **

Harry maldijo mientras corría por la calle. Esta mañana la contienda de sexo con Rabastan lo había distraído incluso más y olvidó todo lo referido a su reencuentro con Fleur. Estaba dispuesto a apostar que la bruja estaba enojada y él no podía correr realmente muy rápido. Su trasero estaba doliendo más que cuando había despertado.

Capturó la vista de cabello rubio platino y disminuyó la velocidad.

-¡Fleur! -llamó en voz alta-.

-¡´Arry! -ella se dio vuelta luciendo furiosa-.

-Lo sé, soy imposible - se apresuró a decir-. Pero tengo una razón realmente buena para esto.

-Mejor la tengas -lo amenazó. Lucía lista para matarlo.

-Conocí un tipo…

-Ese hombre de cabello oscuro -parpadeo Fleur, mientras se adueñaba de su brazo-. ¿Has tomado el desayuno?

Harry se ruborizó hasta las raíces de su cabello y Fleur soltó una risita.

-Oh, ´arry. Ven.

Harry la siguió hasta un pequeño restaurante Muggle sintiéndose mortificado por la conversación que le esperaba.

Rabastan dejó el hotel en el que se había estado escondiendo desde que había huido de Gran Bretaña. Había sido un Hombre libre y un criminal en fuga desde hace un mes. También había estado separado de su hermano la misma cantidad de tiempo. Rodolphus había optado en quedarse y esconderse en su país de origen. Los Malfoy estaban proporcionándoles alojamiento a él y su esposa Bellatrix. Rabastan movió su cabeza. A él nunca le había gustado Bellatrix Black, ni cuando estaba sana y lucía radiante. Esa bruja loca había arruinado a su hermano más de lo que las propias decisiones de su padre lo habían hecho.

Caminó a través de la concurrida calle y se dirigió al portal hacia la comunidad mágica. Tenía que preparar una poción y le faltaban un par de ingredientes. Ignoró las miradas de apreciación que obtuvo de muchas mujeres y unos pocos hombres a los cuales pasó caminando. En vez de devolver su atención a ellos esta se volvió hacía el muchacho descarado con el cual pasó la noche y la mañana. Esto casi lo hace sonreír. Él no había sentido un deseo tan fuerte nunca. Incluso antes de Azkaban cuando era un adolescente nuca había sentido atracción por nadie. Se había acostado con un par de sus compañeros pero solo había sido por curiosidad. Su hermano mayor a menudo se burlaba diciéndole que era asexual. Después había sido sentenciado a Azkaban, apenas terminar de graduarse del colegio. Realmente nunca consiguió vivir su vida.

Rabastan recordó unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa se formó en su cara.

No dejaría que esa tentación huyera de él.

-¡Fleur! ¡Reduce la velocidad! Y no hablo francés, no puedo entender ni una palabra -le dijo Harry a la bruja excitada-.

-¡Pero debemos celebrar!

-¿Con café? -dijo Harry sonando dudoso-.

-Trop tôt pour l'alcool (Demasiado temprano para el alcohol) -murmuró-.

-¡Basta con el francés! -protestó Harry-.

Fleur lo ignoró. Lo empujó hacia una mesa que encontró aceptable y ordenó café y bocadillos para ambos mientras lo acosaba para obtener detalles, y así Harry se encontró a si mismo dándoselos antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces.

-Cállate, esto no es gracioso -se quejó Harry-.

-Lo sé -sonrió Fleur-. Estoy feliz por ti ´arry.

-Gracias.

-¿Lo verás otra vez? -preguntó Fleur mientras agarraba un galletita de canela-.

Harry se encogió de hombros. -Eso creo. No estoy seguro.

La bruja lo observó cuidadosamente. Mientras que ella realmente no se preocupaba por un ocasional encuentro de una noche y se había puesto a pensar si Harry se podía ver afectado por esto. Era seguro que lo había disfrutado al igual que la atención que recibió de su amante nocturno pero Harry era del tipo que quería enamorarse no dejarse llevar por la lujuria. Fleur se hizo una promesa silenciosa según la cual ella iba a ayudar al chico de ojos verdes tanto como pudiera.

-Era un magician (mago), eso es un comienzo -murmuró Fleur-. ¿Sabes su nombre?

-Rabastan -replicó Harry-.

Fleur frunció un poco el ceño frente al nombre, sintiendo el nombre un tanto familiar pero se encogió de hombros, lo que fuera vendría a ella después.

-Et nous attendre ensuite (Entonces esperaremos) -le dijo Fleur-.

Apolline besó a Armand en los labios suavemente. El mago sonrió y tocó su estómago. Ella estaba empezando a mostrar su embarazo.

-¿Este será una chica también? -le preguntó a su esposa en francés-.

-No estoy segura cariño, pero después de conocer a Harry, espero poder darte un hijo -dijo la bruja cariñosamente-.

-Sí, es un joven extraordinario -estuvo de acuerdo Armand. Era cuidadoso para confiar en otras personas. No era ni muy hermoso ni muy llamativo sino más bien común. Había sido el primero en sorprenderse cuando Apolline le había elegido sobre los otros adolescentes para el Baile de Primavera en Beauxbatons, pero la bruja se había reído y le había dicho que era una persona mucho más divertida y amable que el resto de ellos.

Pasado los años había aprendido de su esposa y su familia que la mayoría de los hombres las querían por su sangre Veela porque los genes eran fuertes y su atractivo, aparecían dominantes incluso cuatro generaciones después. Aquellos con poder político a menudo trataban de casarse con familias como la suya y él estaba preocupado ya que tenía dos hijas. Pero el chico británico no era en nada como a los que él le temía. Él trataba a sus hijas bien, y tanto Fleur como Gabrielle lo amaban como a un hermano, "o una mascota", pensó con diversión. Le gustaría tener a alguien con quien hablar de deportes ya que sus dos hijas se habían vuelto muy femeninas. Él podría hacerlo con un hijo.

-¿Escuchaste a Fleur o a Harry regresar en la mañana? ¿Debería despertarlos para el desayuno?

Armand se detuvo. No había escuchado a los dos adolescentes volver pero ¿cómo decirle a su esposa sin preocuparla?

-Bueno…

Gabrielle entró corriendo a la sala de estar. Pero se detuvo viéndolos acurrucados. Ella se sonrojó pero sus ojos mostraban su diversión.

-Hola dulzura, ¿qué quieres? -preguntó Apolline-.

-Eh, bueno, ¿no estoy interrumpiendo nada, no? -preguntó Gabrielle-.

-No, habla. ¿Fleur está despierta? Puedo hacerle algo para desayunar… - la madre se detuvo cuando vio la mueca en la cara de su hija-. ¿Ella no volvió la pasada noche, no?

-Me ocupare de eso, descansa -le dijo Armand a su esposa-.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta del frente se abrió y la familia se levantó.

-Esto está tan mal -murmuró Harry-.

-Estabas retrasado -le dijo Fleur-.

-Pero me retrasaste más - le contestó Harry-.

-¿Où avez-vous été deux? (¿Dónde han estado ustedes dos?) -demandó Armand. Apolline y Gabrielle estaba justa detrás de él.

-¡Es su culpa!

-No, es la tuya también -replicó Harry. Podía decir que Armand estaba más preocupado que enojado incluso si no entendía una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué hicieron?- preguntó sospechosamente Apolline-.

Harry se ruborizó y Fleur soltó una risita.

-No voy a decir nada -murmuró Harry-. Es suficientemente mal que Fleur lo sepa.

-Si tú no, ya le diré a mamá -declaró Fleur-. Lo que pasa es que ´arry conoció un hombre hermoso…

Harry gruñó. -Fleur…

-Ahora tengo curiosidad -le cortó Apolline-.

-¡Bueno, ´arry tiene un amant (un amante)! -chilló Fleur-.

Su madre y su hermana estaban igualmente complacidas. Viéndolas tan excitadas Armand sintió lastima por el adolescente.

Kingsley volvió a su habitación en el hotel "Golden Chaudron (Caldero dorado)" y encontró tres búhos esperándolo en el borde de la ventana.

El Auror se sintió preocupado con solo verlos.

La primera carta era del Ministerio, solo un anuncio de un baile de Aurores. La segunda era de su sobrino y la tercera era de la Orden.

Inmediatamente leyó la carta, reconociendo la letra ordenada de Dumbledore.

Esta le decía básicamente le decía que tenía una semana más para localizar a Rabastan Lestrange porque después tenía que retornar a Gran Bretaña y escoltar a Harry Potter desde la casa de sus parientes al cuartel de la Orden.

Kingsley se pasó una mano por la cara. Sería una semana dura.


	3. FUERA DE TU MENTE

**Hola again, aquí estoy otra vez esta traducción me gusta tanto que no puedo (además es verano y no tengo nada para hacer) para así que prepárense para un nuevo capítulo. La autora de esta maravillosa historia es **_**enchanted nightingale**_ **y ella se inspiró en el mundo de J. **

**Título en inglés:** A Summer Escape

**Título en español:** Una Escapada de Verano

**Esto ocurre durante el 5° año de nuestro querido Harry **(te queremos Ry)

**Resumen:** después de su 4° año los Delacour ven a Harry solo en la estación King Cross y deciden llevarlo a Francia donde florece un inusual romance entre Harry y Rabastan Lestrange. ¿Pero esto irá más allá que la primera noche?

**Parejas: **Harry Potter/Rabastan Lestrange

**Fuera de tu mente**

Rabastan decidió comer fuera esa noche y lo suficiente cerca de su habitación en el hotel. Eligió comer en un establecimiento Muggle ya que era imprudente permanecer en la comunidad mágica parisina por demasiado tiempo. No podía creer su suerte cuando encontró una cara familiar en el interior del pequeño restaurante Muggle. Esas mejillas sonrosadas y ese cabello revuelto negro brillante le recordaron a su amante de hace dos días. Había decidido escribirle pronto para concretar una nueva reunión pero era lo suficientemente afortunado para encontrarlo esta noche.

De cualquier forma su alegría tuvo una vida corta ya que vio como el descarado muchacho de ojos verdes era acompañado por no menos que tres figuras hermosas, dos mujeres y una adolescente. Todas ellas lucían excepcionalmente hermosas y Rabastan rápidamente entendió por qué. Todas eran Veelas, o parte Veela ya que su belleza no era lo suficiente fuerte.

Aun así, los Lestrange no eran conocidos por dar marcha atrás frente a algo que querían. Se aproximó a la mesa y suprimió una sonrisa cuando vio caer la mandíbula de Harry.

Apolline captó el intercambio entre ellos y cuestionó. -¿Bonsoir Monsieur, connaissez-vous notre Harry? (Buenas tardes señor, ¿conoce a nuestro Harry?)

-Oui madame. Nous avons eu une rencontre agréable, il ya deux jours. Il est inoubliable. (Sí, señora. Tuvimos una reunión placentera hace dos días. Es inolvidable.) -replicó en un perfecto francés-.

Apolline le ofreció una sonrisa radiante y se movió en su silla. Captando Rabastan la vista de su ligero abultamiento que demostraba su embarazo.

-Mi esposo se nos unirá pronto. Estas invitado compartir la cena con nosotros -lo invitó-.

Rabastan asintió. -Gracias.

Fleur se movió de su asiente próximo a Harry y un mesero vino con otra silla y un plato para ella.

-Soy Apolline Delacour, y ellas son mis hijas Fleur y Gabrielle -un hombre alto, con cabello rubio y cejas marrones se acercó y Apolline sonrió-. Y aquí está mi esposo Armand Delacour.

-Rabastan Evrard Graves -se presentó-.

-¿Estas relacionado de alguna manera con Merton Graves de las "Hermanas Raras"? -preguntó Harry-.

-No que yo sepa -replicó Rabastan-. No sé nada sobre tocar violonchelo.

Harry sonrió y le articuló un "gracias" a Apolline.

-Dijiste que no eras de acá - Rabastan le susurró a Harry-.

-No lo soy. Los Delacour sí, ellos me ayudaron, y aun lo hacen. Les debo un montón -dijo Harry cariñosamente-. Aunque, ¿cuáles son las chances de verte aquí esta noche?

-Creo que la suerte está de nuestro lado -dijo Rabastan-.

Harry le ofreció una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para ordenarle al mesero.

Rabastan esperó mientras Harry hablaba con la familia. Ya era casi de noche y la cena había terminado. Rabastan le había ofrecido a Harry un trago y Apolline aceptó y le "permitió" ir.

El mago mayor sonrió cuando vio al adolescente volver caminando hacia él.

-Conozco un lindo establecimiento a solo una aparición de aquí -Rabastan le ofreció un brazo al menor-.

Harry sonrió y aceptó. -Esto no fue como pensé que te volvería a ver -le dijo Harry-.

-Estuve ocupado los últimos dos días pero quería escribirte pronto me atrevo a decirte que has estado en mi mente.

Harry se ruborizó pero la oscuridad de la noche lo cubrió.

-Sabes, siempre podemos saltearnos el trago -sugirió Rabastan-.

Harry tragó cuando una mano se apoyó en su cintura, empujándolo más cerca al mago mayor mientras se mantenían caminando. Era una noche muy cálida pero Harry sabía que era antinatural sentirse tan caliente como lo hacía en ese momento. La mano se desvió un poco y rozó el firme trasero de Harry. El adolescente se congeló y Rabastan paró de caminar también, empujando al adolescente contra él.

-Quiero saborearte ahora mismo Harry -dijo con un respiró Rabastan-.

Harry sintió la anticipación apoderándose de él. A pesar de la noche juntos aún era muy nuevo en esto.

Rabastan tocó su mentón y levantó su cabeza un poco así podía inclinarse sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Cuando fue besado nuevamente tras dos días Harry gimió de placer. Esto pareció incitar a Rabastan que empujó al cuerpo pequeño contra él consiguiendo que Harry enlazara una pierna en su cadera y así restregarse contra su cuerpo. La fricción no ayudó mantener la voluntad de ninguna manera. Había estado caliente y molesto desde la última vez con ese muchacho descarado. Teniendo ese cuerpo dispuesto tan cerca otra vez lo hizo no querer dejar a Harry fuera de su cama por días.

Sintiendo esas sensaciones Harry rompió el beso.

-Salteemos el trago -jadeó Harry-.

Rabastan lo empujó hacía un callejón antes de aparecerlos en su habitación de hotel. Se distanció de Harry lo suficiente para sacarse los zapatos. Estaba placenteramente sorprendido al ver que Harry ya se había quitado su camiseta y estaba haciendo lo mismo con sus pantalones.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso -le dijo Rabastan mientras empujaba las manos de Harry de su cinturón. Dejó las ásperas palmas de sus manos deslizarse sobre el suave pecho de Harry. Su mirada captó la vista de una cicatriz cerca de su clavícula. Frunció un poco el ceño pero sintió esa manos pequeñas alcanzar su pantalón.

-No hagas eso pequeño diablillo -le advirtió Rabastan-. Primero quiero saborear cada centímetro de ti y luego poder tenerte gritando mientras ocupo cada centímetro de tu dulce y pequeño trasero.

Harry se ruborizó pero soltó sus manos y lo dejo hacer.

**La mañana siguiente**

Harry hizo una mueca. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido y todos sus músculos le gritaban a cada movimiento que hacía. Sonrió mientas veía a la figura desnuda y durmiente de Rabastan. Se había quitado la sábana fina en algún momento durante la noche y solo usaba a Harry para estar cálido. Cuando el adolescente lo dejó no movió ningún musculo.

Harry se movió hacía el baño y comenzó una muy necesitada ducha.

Solo se había metido en el agua cuando Rabastan se le unió. Lucía alerta y decisivamente como un depredador.

-¿Rabastan?

El hombre tomó la esponja y se enjabonó sus manos produciendo algo de espuma.

-¿Sí? -inquirió. Tocó los hombros de Harry y los masajeo, esparciendo el jabón.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Rabastan se movió hacia abajo, frotando sensualmente la espalda y la cintura de Harry, deteniéndose justo sobre su redondo trasero.

-Bueno, bañándote -replicó Rabastan-. Da vuelta para mirarme.

Harry se volvió y miró un poco nervioso.

-¿Nunca antes te han bañado? -preguntó Rabastan-.

-Eh… no -replicó Harry-.

-Entonces disfrútalo.

Y Harry lo hizo. Disfrutó mientras las manos de Rabastan estaban en su pecho y luego cuando se movieron hacia abajo, burlándose de él e incitándolo.

-Rabastan… -jadeó Harry cuando un dedo entró en él-.

-¿Te gusta esto?

-Sssí.

Rabastan se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó con fuerza y Harry se derritió contra él.

Harry fue recostado contra los azulejos y Rabastan se movió entre sus piernas abiertas.

-Te gustara más esto -le prometió al joven-.

Kingsley dejó el edificio de aplicación de la ley de la comunidad mágica parisina completamente desalentado.

Nadie había oído ni remotamente de ninguna actividad Mortifaga en el área y nadie había visto a Rabastan Lestrange en el país. Aunque, los Aurores acordaron dejarle saber si algo sucedía, extraoficialmente por supuesto. El Auror de piel oscura encontró tanto esperanzador como humillante que incluso magos extranjeros supieran de la incompetencia de Fudge.

No había realmente nada más que pudiera hacer en Francia y decidió volver pronto a su país de origen.

Harry reía mientras Rabastan lo ayudaba a secar su madeja de cabello.

-¡Detente! -le dijo el adolescente-.

-Estas golpeando en la alfombra.

-¿Y qué? -preguntó Harry-.

Rabastan movió su cabeza. Harry era demasiado. Tenía más energía de la que él podía manejar. Era realmente vergonzoso.

-¿Harry? Hay algo que nuca te pregunte.

El adolescente se volvió mirándolo inquisitivamente. -Pregunta tanto como desees.

-Nunca pensé en preguntártelo antes, ¿pero qué edad tienes? -le preguntó el mago de más edad-.

-¿Ahora quieres saber?

-Sé que eres un menor -dijo Rabastan con una mueca. Sabía que se había ganado su camino al infierno mucho antes de conocer a Harry. Aun así no quería arruinar la vida de este joven. Tenía suficiente corazón evitar esto.

Harry suspiró y se movió hacia la puerta de la terraza. Había sido feliz de ser solo Harry pero sabía que tenía que responder a unas pocas preguntas al menos. En el comienzo de su estancia con los Delacour la misma Apolline había sido la que lo había ayudado a cubrir esa tres veces maldita cicatriz en su frente que le decía al mundo quien era realmente. Realmente esta era todo lo que tomo. Sin la cicatriz no era Harry Potter el Salvador sino Harry Potter el adolescente.

-En este momento tengo 15 años -le dijo a Rabastan. Harry vio su mueca y sintió simpatía por él.

-Ni tan siquiera 16 años -comentó el mago con más edad-. Infierno aquí vengo.

-Estaba y aún estoy dispuesto -le recordó Harry-. Ten la seguridad de que tu reputación está intacta.

Rabastan resopló cuando esto salió de la boca del adolescente.

-Estudio en Hogwarts, este año curso quinto -continuó-.

-Solo dime que no eres un Gryffindor o un Hufflepuff.

Harry se rio. -Apuesto que fuiste un Slytherin.

Rabastan sonrió. -Por supuesto. No hay otra Casa.

Harry resopló. -No te voy a decir.

-Un Gryffindor entonces -decidió Rabastan-.

-Sabes que todo el verde y la madera de caoba en la sala común es demasiado pasada de moda.

Rabastan dudó. -Has estado en la sala común de Slytherin -esta fue una afirmación-.

Harry sonrió sabiendo que había conseguido confundir exitosamente a Rabastan. -Así que, ¿vamos a tener sexo otra vez o necesitas que te ruegue?

-Oh, Harry, difícilmente "necesitas" rogar pero no te detendría si lo hicieras, luces muy bien cuando ruegas -susurró Rabastan en su oído restregando su miembro medio duro contra el adolecente-.

-¡Dios! -jadeó este-.

-¿Estás cansado? -bromeó Rabastan-.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. -¡Te mostrare cuan cansado estoy!

Rabastan sonrió.

**N°12 de Grimmauld Place, Gran Bretaña**

Kingsley estaba muerto de cansancio así que estaba un poco enojado con Dumbledore cuando el hombre mayor había llamado a la Orden a una reunión al momento en que puso pie en Gran Bretaña. Se apareció desde su casa en Londres y se encontró con Moody en la entrada. El Auror mayor asintió en reconocimiento y luego ambos aparecieron en la casa. Sirius Black ya estaba luchando con el retrato la Sra. Black.

-Lo siento por eso -les dijo Lupin-. Movámonos a la cocina. ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje Kingsley?

-Agotador -replicó el Auror-.

-Esos Lestrange -dijo Moody bruscamente-. Siempre son malas noticias.

Tomaron sus asientos y Kingsley aceptó una copa de té de Molly Weasley. Sirius volvió y se sentó a su lado. Lucía peor ahora que cuando estaba a la carrera el año anterior.

-¿Cómo lo estas soportando? -le preguntó al hombre-.

Sirius se encogió de hombros. -Solo quiero a Harry aquí pronto -él estudió al Auror-. ¿Qué hiciste en Francia?

Kingsley parpadeó. -¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Quién fue la chica? -dijo Moody desde el otro lado-.

-Ustedes dos tienen mentes muy sucias -les dijo Kingsley-.

-Ten una para conocer una -replicó Sirius mientras Moody reía-.

Kingsley movió su cabeza y se volvió para ver a Dumbledore. La reunión estaba comenzando.

-Estoy feliz de verlos a todos nuevamente. Bienvenido Kingsley. Ahora comencemos con esta reunión. Primero en la agenda, traer a Harry desde la casa de sus parientes. ¿Hay voluntarios?


	4. FIN DE LA LUNA DE MIEL

**Hola queridos cómo están? Yo estoy muy feliz que otro lector me haya dejado un review. Por lo que aquí les tengo otro capítulo donde Dumbledore se entera de la desaparición de Harry (como algunos querían ver o mejor dicho leer) y donde entra un personaje que a mí me encanta y van a ver que a ustedes les va a gustar también, este es el infame Rodolphus Lestrange.**

**No me llamo **_**J. **_**por lo que el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece y tampoco soy **_**enchanted nightingale**_** por lo que la historia no es mía.**

**Título en inglés:** A Summer Escape

**Título en español:** Una Escapada de Verano

**Esto ocurre durante el 5° año de nuestro querido Harry **(te queremos Ry)

**Resumen:** después de su 4° año los Delacour ven a Harry solo en la estación King Cross y deciden llevarlo a Francia donde florece un inusual romance entre Harry y Rabastan Lestrange. ¿Pero esto irá más allá que la primera noche?

**Parejas: **Harry Potter/Rabastan Lestrange

**Fin de la luna de miel**

**N° 4 de Privet Drive**

Remus trató de no hacer una mueca de disgusto. Nunca le habían gustado las áreas Muggle suburbanas. No tenía nada contra la arquitectura Muggle pero odiaba como todo lucía igual. Una cosa en la que los magos eran buenos era en destacarse. No había magos "normales". Se encogió cuando vio el número cuatro. Este no era diferente al resto de ellos.

-Es esta -le anunció el hombre lobo al resto-.

-Déjennos arreglar esto -le dijo Moody al equipo. El Auror mayor usó el desiluminador que Dumbledore le había dado y tomó todas las luces. -Tonks -gritó-.

La bruja de cabello rosado lanzó un "_Alohamora_" no-verbal a la puerta y los miembros de la Orden se deslizaron hacía el interior.

-Esto no luce bien -comentó Remus-.

-¡_Lumos_! -dijo Kingsley-.

Allí fue cuando miraron una casa vacía.

-Creo que estamos en problemas -murmuró Moody-.

-¡Tú crees! -replicó Tonks-.

-Ahora no es tiempo para el sarcasmo -los corto Kingsley. Se volvió hacia Remus que estaba mirando alrededor desesperadamente.

Remus estaba frenético mientras usaba sus sentidos. -¡No puedo oler a Harry! -declaró-.

Los otros lucieron incluso más preocupados.

-Probablemente nunca vino aquí, al menos no desde que dejo Hogwarts en septiembre -remarcó Moody-.

-Es mejor que Dumbledore sepa de esto -habló Vence-.

-Y me gustaría oír porque nadie pensó en acompañar a Harry hasta aquí desde la estación especialmente desde la vuelta de Voldemort -agregó Remus, cuando en sus ojos parpadeaba el color ámbar-.

**N° 12 de Grimmauld Place **

-¡Mi ahijado no pude solo estar perdido! -gritó Sirius. A su lado, Remus se había rendido en tratar de calmarlo y Snape sabiamente se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo.

Albus Dumbledore frotó su cabeza. Era un buen lio en el que se habían metido. A menudo había sido acusado por su tendencia en confiar en la gente. Había sido un tonto al pensar que Petunia dejaría ir su resentimiento. Y por ser tan ciego había defraudado a muchas personas, siendo Harry el primero de todos. La situación era inquietantemente similar a la de él propio Tom Riddle.

-Parece que los Muggle solo se fueron - Moody interrumpió sus pensamientos y el despotricar de Sirius-. Incluso los vecinos estaban sorprendidos por cuán rápido fue esto. Deben haber la planeado la escena completa desde hace un tiempo.

Molly empezó a vociferar sobre ellos y él adolescente perdido.

-Me quedé y le pregunté a los vecinos -habló Tonks-. Los Dursley se fueron el 15 de septiembre.

-¡Esa personas horribles! -exclamó Molly. Arthur trató de calmarla. La revelación solo le dio a Sirius más sobre que despotricar.

-¿Si el chico no está con sus parientes entonces dónde está? -preguntó Moody-.

-El Señor Oscuro no lo tiene -interrumpió Snape-. Estoy muy seguro de eso.

-¿Él le ha enviado un búho a Ron o a Hermione? -les preguntó Dumbledore a Molly y Arthur-.

Ambos Weasley movieron su cabeza.

-No que yo sepa -replicó Arthur-.

-Ron ha estado quejándose de que tal vez sus parientes habían encerrado a Hedwing nuevamente -olió Molly-.

-Esos nos dejaron colgando -dijo Moody con aspereza-.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño. Sus ojos lucían tristes pero en ellos había una pisca de enojo y decisión también. -Puedo tratar con Petunia. Vean si pueden encontrar a Harry. Puedo prestarles un libro de raros hechizos de rastreo -eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer-.

**Residencia Delacour**

Gabrielle se las arregló para encontrar a Harry en su habitación. El adolescente estaba acariciando a su lechuza. El ave del color de la nieve permanecía quita a excepción de algún picotazo amoroso que le daba.

-Bonjour (Hola) -gorgojeó-.

Harry volvió su atención hacia ella.

-Entra -le hizo una seña-.

-No te he visto mucho -hizo un mohín la chica mientras se subía su cama y se sentaba viéndolo-.

-Lo sé, es mi culpa -le dijo Harry-.

Hedwing bateó sus alas y hacía a la adolescente. Gabrielle sonrió y la acarició. -Hola hermosa -la arrulló. La lechuza se pavoneó bajo su cuidado y elogios. Esto hizo sonreír a Harry y a la bruja arrullar otra vez.

-Le gustas -comentó Harry-.

-¡Qu'elle est intelligente! (¡Es tan inteligente!) -murmuró Gabrielle. Hedwing la picoteó y salió volando por la ventana. La joven bruja se volvió hacia Harry. -Quiero ir a ver las películas.

-Tú eliges -le dijo el adolescente. Sentía que le debía mucho eso descuidarla. Había estado tan absorto en Rabastan que raramente tenía tiempo para ella. Apolline, Armand y Fleur podían verlo esas noches cuando volvía, aunque fuera tarde. Pero Gabrielle siempre estaba dormida tan tarde. -¿Dame un par de minutos para estar listo si?

La pequeña bruja asintió. -Tú pagas -le dijo autoritariamente-.

Nadie se lo podía negar.

Harry rió y asintió. -Por supuesto.

Rabastan entro caminando a su hotel apartamento. Tropezó con una camiseta rota que reconoció como de Harry. La recogió con una sonrisa y movió su cabeza. El chico era perezoso y descuidado. Antes de Azkaban esto lo habría molestado más allá de las palabras. Ahora no estaba enojado. Actualmente lo disfrutaba. Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que el dulce y sexi Harry era su primera relación de larga duración; un poco menos de un mes. Era patético para un hombre de su edad pero su vida no era normal.

Su tren de pensamientos fue cortado ululeo ahogado. Miró y vió una águila mensajera en el balcón. Esta estaba tocando las puertas de vidrio. Reconoció el ave y su cara se oscureció.

Con dos pasos se acercó a ella. Esta se mantuvo quita mientras quitaba él le quitaba la carta y luego se fue, sin esperar por una respuesta.

_Evrard,_

_¿Por qué infiernos no te has contactado conmigo? ¡Ha sido un mes!_

_Espero que lo disfrutes mientras puedas porque nuestro querido Jefe está cerca de llamarnos a todos nuevamente._

_Estate listo hermano pequeño. Va a ser un año ocupado._

_R._

Rabastan frunció el ceño y arrugó la carta.

Era la primera semana de agosto cuando Harry se sintió un poco nostálgico. No iba a decir que extrañaba a sus parientes. Pero extrañaba a Sirius y extrañaba a sus amigos. Sentía que los había traicionado y puesto fuera de su mente por semanas. Pero había estado tan contento viviendo con los Delacour. Lo habían cuidado más que nadie. Fleur era la hermana mayor mandona, Armand la estoica figura que lo llevaba lejos cuando las mujeres se convertían en demasiado, Gabrielle la linda chica que quería proteger y finalmente Apolline, la que cuidaba de él, la que se preocupaba por su crecimiento, tratando de reparar cualquier daño que podía y había sido por sus parientes y Voldemort. Y luego estaba Rabastan. ¡Merlín! El hombre era una gran distracción. Se ruborizó cuando pensó en como el mago de más edad tanta que doblaba la suya lo hacía olvidar de todo lo demás. Aun se preguntaba como este se había atrevido a llegar a este punto, cuando un hombre como él consideraba a un adolescente flacucho como a un amante.

Tomó una pieza de pergamino y su pluma.

-Aquí va todo -susurró-.

Fue un momento después que Apolline caminó dentro de la habitación y notó desde la puerta abierta como ataba un rollo de papel a la pata de Hedwing.

-¿Escribiéndole a tus amigos? -inquirió-.

Harry vió a su lechuza salir. Se volvió a ver a la bruja de buen corazón. -Opino que era tiempo de hacerlo.

-Debe haber sido -acordó. Harry le hizo señas para que se sentara a lo que ella tomo asiento agradecidamente.

-¿Estas bien? Luces cansada.

-No soy tan joven como lo solía ser. El embarazo es duro para mí. Pero está siendo peor a cada minuto -le dijo-.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-¿Por qué no me hiciste escribir antes? -le preguntó Harry-.

-No soy una adulta muy buena -admitió Apolline-. Las chicas son primero mis amigas y después mis hijas. No soy tu madre. No puedo decirte que hacer. Además, pensé que necesitabas algo de tiempo para recuperarte. Lo que esos Muggle te hicieron… no pienso que incluso puedan ser llamados tus parientes. Eso fue cruel mi niño querido. Nadie merece eso. Nunca olvides eso Harry.

-Gracias -le dijo Harry-.

-De nada.

Rabastan miraba como Harry se movía al son de la música. Había decidido salir esta noche. El adolescente también quería y Rabastan lo llevo a un club que según la recepcionista de su hotel era el lugar correcto.

-¡Únete a mí! -gritó el adolescente sobre la música-.

Rabastan se paró y se le unió en la pista de baile.

-Hey -sonrió Harry. Ubicó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Rabastan y se balaceó. -Luces preocupado.

-Tú también -replicó el mago-.

-Septiembre se acerca…

-Solo queda un mes -lo interrumpió Rabastan-.

Harry tocó con su cara el torso robusto ante él. -Demasiado pronto.

-Debo dejar Francia pronto también -dijo entonces Rabastan-. Dejemos eso y disfrutemos de nosotros mismos.

Harry lo besó y el respondió. Tomó el control y con su lengua saqueó esa dulce boca y disfrutando el sabor, tratando de memorizar el sabor y cada esquina de esa boca adictiva. Harry gimió y se restregó contra él y Rabastan se aprovechó manteniéndolo quita inmóvil, haciendo al adolescente retorcerse al negársele el desahogo.

-Estamos en el medio de una multitud -dijo el mago de ojos oscuros tras romper el beso a Harry-.

-No me importa -siseó Harry y atacó su boca nuevamente-.

Era incapaz de controlar pero Rabastan no dejo que el control se le escapara. Lo empujó para respirar y gruñó cuando vió como lucía Harry. Realmente podía tomarlo y allí.

-Merlín amo tu sabor -le dijo el mago al adolescente-. Me vuelves loco.

Harry hizo un ruido con la garganta y un nuevo mohín. A este momento había envuelto las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Rabastan y se quedaría allí.

-Quiero sentirte dentro mío -le demandó-.

Rabastan tragó y sacó su varita. Después de lanzar un encantamiento "No-me-notes" sobre ellos los apareció en su habitación de hotel.

Harry lo empujó lo suficiente para desabrochar su cinturón. Rabastan lo ayudo sacándoselo. Cuando se hartó usó su varita para desvanecer sus ropas.

-Mucho mejor -murmuró antes de besar al adolescente en su cuello. Toda esa lujuria y pasión los dejo cuando Harry empezó a reír, sintiendo cosquillas.

-¡Detente! -gorgojeó el adolescente era empujado a volver a reír ya que el otro pasaba un dedo con la suavidad de una pluma por su cuello-.

-Eres delicado -indicó Rabastan. Amando como se agrandaban los ojos de Harry.

-No te atrevas a hacerlo otra vez.

-Oh, amor. Descubrirás que me atrevo a un montón de cosas -ronroneó Rabastan-.

-¡Hazme cosquillas y no me volveré a acostar contigo! -declaró Harry. Estaba mintiendo ambos lo sabían y el adolescente estaba agarrando un clavo ardiente.

Al final Rabastan decidió que amaba escuchar esa risa sana y alegre. Y después podría tener a Harry retorciéndose a pesar de la vana amenaza del adolescente. Por ahora se dispuso a hacer reía a Harry.

**N° 12 de Grimmauld Place**

Remus entró a la cocina cuando los adolescentes le informaron que la cena estaba servida. Todos ellos habían esta algo decaídos desde que se enterar de que Harry estaba perdido; Sirius era el que estaba peor. Podía vérselo lamentándose alrededor de la casa cuando no estaba escondido en el ático con Buckbeak.

-¿Necesitas ayuda poniendo la mesa Molly? -le preguntó el hombre lobo a la matriarca Weasley-.

-No -le dijo mientras ondeaba la varita sobre la olla del estofado-.

-Lo tengo -replicó Hermione. Que estaba ayudando a poner la mesa.

-Son un montón de platos -comentó Remus-.

-Severus y Tonks se van a quedar aquí. Y Kingsley se quedará a cenar -replicó Molly-. ¿Puedes decirle a Sirius que baje?

-Lo haré -replicó Remus. Dejó la cocina y se encaminó hacia el ático. -¿Sirius?

Oyó el suelo chirriar pero no obtuvo respuesta. Entró con un suspiro. El que era su amigo desde la escuela era una visión horrible. Lucía como si hubiera estado llorando nuevamente.

-Oh, Sirius -le dijo el hombre lobo suavemente. Fue y se sentó al lado de su amigo.

-Perdía a Harry -susurró Sirius-.

-Lo encontraremos otra vez -le dijo Remus-.

-¿Quién hace eso Moony? ¿Qué familia abandona a un niño tan dulce como Harry?

Remus se quedó en silencio. -Vamos. No te quedes en eso. Después de que lo encontremos podas preguntarle cualquier cosa que quieras. ¿Sí? Ahora déjame alistarte y llevarte a comer algo, mantenerte hambriento no le hará a Harry ningún bien. Él te retará cuando vuelva.

Sirius soltó una risa seca pero no estaba divertido.

-¿Y Padfoot? Compórtate. Snape estará en la cena esta noche -le advirtió Remus-.

Sirius abrió la boca para decir algo pero una mirada de su amigo lo silenció.

-Buen chico. Ahora déjame limpiarte.

-No soy un perro -se quejó Sirius-.

Remus ignoró sus protestas y calmadamente lo dirigió hacia el baño.

Hermione se sentaba al lado de Ron mientras comía. Ginny estaba a su otro lado, malhumorado y silenciosa. Los gemelos trataban de aligerar la atmosfera con sus usuales bromas y alboroto pero esto no era muy efectivo.

-Estoy lleno -murmuró Sirius-.

Hermione soltó su tenedor y Ron jadeó.

-¡Hedwing! -ambos gritaron-.

Esa única palabra produjo un revuelo en la mesa y corridas.

Hermione agarró la lechuza. Hedwing se ofendió con todo el tironeo y jaleo y le tomó un momento a la bruja para desatar la carta de su pata.

-¡Es de Harry! -exclamó Gryffindor de cabello tupido-.

Esas palabras hicieron callar el revuelo de la habitación.

-Llamaré a Dumbledore -habló Snape y se alejó de la mesa-.

Hermione arrancó la cinta y escaneó la carta. Ron se inclinó sobre su hombro tratando de leer a la misma vez.

_¡Hola chicos!_

-¿Eso es todo lo que dice? -murmuró Hermione algo irritada por el saludo casual. Aunque el alivio que sintió al ver la escritura familiar la inundó.

_Ahora antes de que todos se vuelvan tristes y pronto lo suficientemente enojados, sepan que estoy bien, bueno mejor que eso. ¡Me siento genial!_

_Los Dursley nunca llegaron a recogerme. De cualquier modo alguien más lo hizo. _

_Prometan que no se enojaron ahora. No sé cómo decirles esto y Hermione si ayuda ya hice toda mi tarea._

Ron resopló y unas pocas personas sonrieron.

_Estoy en Francia._

El resto de la carta fue olvidada cuando todos los allí presentes gritaron: ¡Francia!

**Huff! Por fin termine fue el capítulo más largo que he traducido y espero que todos me los agradezcan con MUCHOS REVIEWS. Besos.**


	5. UNA ÚLTIMA SALIDA

**Hola por lo que veo les está gustando la historia por lo que aquí va otro capítulo para que disfruten.**

**No me pertenece ni el mundo de Harry Potter ni la historia, soy solo una traductora. **

**Título en inglés:** A Summer Escape

**Título en español:** Una Escapada de Verano

**Esto ocurre durante el 5° año de nuestro querido Harry **(te queremos Ry)

**Resumen:** después de su 4° año los Delacour ven a Harry solo en la estación King Cross y deciden llevarlo a Francia donde florece un inusual romance entre Harry y Rabastan Lestrange. ¿Pero esto irá más allá que la primera noche?

**Parejas: **Harry Potter/Rabastan Lestrange

**Una última salida**

**N° 12 de Grimmauld Place**

_¡Hola chicos!_

_Ahora antes de que todos se vuelvan tristes y pronto lo suficientemente enojados, sepan que estoy bien, bueno mejor que eso. ¡Me siento genial!_

_Ahora la parte importante…_

_Los Dursley nunca llegaron a recogerme. De cualquier modo alguien más lo hizo. _

_Prometan que no se enojaron ahora. No sé cómo decirles esto y Hermione si ayuda ya hice toda mi tarea._

_Estoy en Francia._

_Sí escribí Francia. Increíble; lo sé._

_Estoy aquí con Fleur y su familia. Apolline, que es la madre de Fleur, ha sido realmente genial. Es tan amorosa y maternal que no puede no gustarte. Armand es muy comprensivo y sereno y realmente una gran ayuda para tener alrededor, especialmente cuando Fleur y Gabrielle intentan tratarme como su muñeca personal. Esta ha sido mi casa desde hace un mes y me gusta el lugar. _

_Sé que debía haberlos contactado antes pero ahora realmente quería hacerlo._

_Sé que quedan solo dos semanas de vacaciones. Iremos a comprar los suministros para la escuela pronto._

_Adivinó que los veré dentro de poco._

_Realmente no hay nada más que pueda decirles. Hablaremos cuando nos encontremos._

_Adiós, Harry._

Albus Dumbledore empujo sus lentes hacia la cima de su larga nariz y luego y ubicó la carta de nuevo en la mesa. La habitación estaba tranquila mientras todos esperaban por su respuesta a la carta.

-¿Y bien? -Sirius estaba impaciente-.

-Esto fue enviado a la señorita Granger -Dumbledore más afirmó que preguntó. Se tocó el mentón. -Dos.

-¿Albus? -preguntó Moody. Estaba tan perplejo como el resto de los miembros de la Orden.

-Dos días. Pueden buscar la residencia de los Delacour pero lo iremos a buscar dentro de dos días -decidió el director-.

-¿Eso es prudente Albus? -inquirió McGonagall-.

-Tratando de ser prudente ya he dañado demasiado a Harry -replicó el mago barbudo-. Merece un poco de libertad. Y si recuerdo correctamente, Apolline Delacour fue campeona de duelo desde 1980 a 1985 en Francia. Harry está lo suficientemente protegido.

**Residencia Delacour**

-Les enfants, ¿êtes-vous prêts? ¡Nous partons pour I´Allée Parisienne dans une minute! (¡Chicos! ¿Están listos? ¡Nos vamos al Callejo Parisino en un minuto!)

-Gabrielle, ¿as-tu ta liste? Harry, ¿es-tu correcte? (Gabrielle, ¿tienes tu lista? Harry, ¿estás bien?) -gritó Apolline. Ella estaba vistiendo ropa Muggle casual y su panza era obvia. Estaba nerviosa y golpeteaba su pie en el piso.

Armand estaba vestido de forma similar. -Calme toi chérie. Il, n´y a acure raison d'être aussi nerveuse. (Cálmate cariño. No hay razón para estar tan ansiosa) -trató de calmar a su esposa-.

Frunció el ceño en su dirección y Armand dio marcha atrás. Realmente no quería pelear con su esposa cuando estaba con ese humor.

Gabrielle bajó corriendo las escaleras, vestida con un vestido anaranjado y rosa. -¡Je suis prête! (¡Estoy lista!)

Apolline captó su vista y la empezó a arrullar diciendo lo linda que se veía.

Luego Harry bajó las escaleras, vistiendo jeans y una camisa de lino celeste. Ahogó un bostezo y sonrió a la familia.

-Buenos días -saludó a todos-.

Armand se escapó de detrás de su esposa y fue hacia el adolescente. -No pensé que te despertarías tan temprano -habló lentamente pero claro en español**1**. Su acento había mejorado con el correr de los días que Harry se había quedado con ellos. -Estuviste fuera hasta tarde anoche -esta no fue una reprimenda en ningún sentido-.

Harry se ruborizó. -Eh, Rabastan quería pasar tiempo conmigo.

-He sido joven ´Arry -sonrió amablemente Armand-. Los romances de verano son siempre los mejores.

-¡Il est bien trop tôt pour ceci! (Es demasiado temprano para esto) -refunfuñó Fleur mientras prácticamente bajaba a tropezones la escalera. Lucía impecable y hermosa como siempre pero era obvio que no había dormido demasiado.

Harry soltó una risita por cuan ofendida lucía Fleur. Había sido temprano para él también pero no quería perder la oportunidad de visitar "L´Allée Parisienne", el equivalente francés del Callejón Driagon.

La familia usó la red Floo para viajar hacia una pequeña cafetería en un extremo de Callejón. Aparentemente los franceses tenían varios puntos de entrada pero el de los Delacour era ese café particular del que era dueño un primo Veela de Apolline.

-Llevaré a Gabrielle y ´Arry por sus túnicas -anunció Apolline-.

Armand asintió y empujó a Fleur tras él partiendo hacia el Boticario.

-Madame Annemarie es muy buena -les dijo Apolline a los adolescentes-. Apúrense antes que la multitud empiece a llegar. Ella trabaja mejor cuando está tranquila.

Harry la siguió obedientemente, sintiéndose un poco aprensivo. Se paró a su lado mientras Apolline se encontraba con Annemarie que resultó ser una de sus viejas compañeras de clase. Por su parte la bruja se deleitó al conocerlo y a Gabrielle y se puso a trabajar inmediatamente. Ella tomó un gran placer en hacer sus túnicas tan perfectas como era posible. Harry obtuvo túnicas para verano e invierno para la colegio, para vestir casual, ocasiones especiales y cualquier función social. Estaba exhausto cuando la bruja terminó.

Fleur y Armand ya estaban esperándolo fuera de la tienda. Se le entregaron las compras a Harry y luego marchó hacia la librería.

-Tiene una sección británica -le dijo Armand a Harry-. Hay muchos estudiantes que estudian en Inglaterra. Creó que la Academia Avalon es una universidad mágica muy popular y prestigiosa.

Harry simplemente asintió. No había estado al tanto de otras escuelas en Inglaterra a excepción de Hogwarts.

La librería era más grande que "Flourish and Blots". Fue dejado para que recorriera un poco por sí mismo cuando pregunto si podía. Pasó por todas las estanterías con publicaciones francesas y se encaminó hacia la sección británica. Lo suficiente seguro de haberla encontrado y procedió conseguir los libros de su lista. Ya con todos los libros requeridos decidió mirar un poco por los alrededores para matar el tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando lo notó.

Había un libro bajo la sección de "Idiomas Raros". Estaba un una bastante buena condición incluso si estaba usado.

Lo recogió y echó una ojeada a través de él. Harry notó el elegante diseño de las serpientes en la parte de encima y debajo de cada página.

-_**Impossible**_ -siseó. Encontrándose a sí mismo usando Parsel miró a su alrededor con alarma y luego de vuelta al libro.

"_**La historia del Parsel y sus Usos en Defensa, por Porcia Dido Slytherin" **_

Harry parpadeó. Sus ojos quedándose en el nombre.

-Cuáles son las chances…

-¡´Arry! -gritó Fleur. La vio en una isla un poco más alejada enfrente de él. -Ya conseguimos los libros de Gabrielle.

-Yo también -replicó Harry. Escaneó las estanterías pero no encontró otro libro escrito en Parsel. -Tomaré este también, vamos.

-¿Qué idioma es ese? -preguntó la bruja-.

-Parsel -le dijo Harry-.

Fleur jadeó pero se inclinó más cerca para ver la escritura que lucía como runas.

-Interesante -dijo pero no se quedó en el asunto-. Necesitas nuevas plumas y tinta, apúrate.

-Por supuesto -murmuró Harry y la siguió-.

La próxima tienda a la que fueron era la tienda de mascotas. Harry eligió comida para lechuza para Hedwing y Gabrielle consideró comprar un gato.

-¿Eres un Parsel, non? -Armand cuestionó a Harry-.

-Eh, sí -replicó el adolescente-. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Armand apuntó hacia un estanque de serpientes que tenía varios especímenes en exhibición y guió al adolescente hacia allí.

-_**Que colores tan bonitos**_… -siseó Harry-.

Inmediatamente todas las serpientes pararon de holgazanear y se volvieron hacia él.

-_**Un Hablante…**_

-_**¿Eso es realmente un Hablante? **_

-_**¿Qué es un Hablante? **_

-_**¿No luce como un pollo sin plumas? **_

-_**Tal vez es la cena**_.

-_**Es demasiado grande para ser la cena**_.

Harry parpadeó cuando todas ellas empezaron a decir lo que pensaban de él. El adolescente rodó los ojos.

-No son muy agradables -le dijo a Armand-.

-Tienes un lindo don-comentó el mago de mayor de edad-.

Harry se encogió de hombros. -Nunca lo pensé de esa manera. Sabes, un Basilisco me mordió una vez.

Armand lució incrédulo. -Uno de estos días Harry deberás decirme todo sobre tus aventuras, preferentemente después de que mi querida esposa dé a luz. Temo que querría atacar a tu director.

Harry y Armand soltaron una risita y se movieron, Harry les siseó una adiós a las serpientes.

-¡´Arry! -gritó Gabrielle. Ella sostenía un lindo gatito de color blanco y canela-. ¿Ves? Lo llame Jiselle. ¿No es linda?

-Muy -acordó Harry y acarició a la gatita-.

-Debemos obtener tu regalo -reflexionó Fleur-.

-Oui -asintió enfáticamente Apolline-. Chicos vayan a Monsieur Fabien por un helado. Vayan.

Rabastan escaneó las numerosas tiendas se encontraban en "L´Allée Parisienne". Estaba buscando un regalo para su Harry y estaba en un perdida de que comprarle.

-No había comprado algo para alguien en años.

-Maldita Azkaban -pensó-.

Se detuvo frente a la vidriera de una joyería. Hizo una mueca. Esto no era bueno.

-¡Rabastan!

El convicto en fuga se volvió, con su varita lista en el bolcillo por si necesitaba lanzar un hechizo. Rabastan se alivió al ver que solamente eran Apolline y Armand Delacour.

-Buenos días -asintió hacia ellos cuando se le acercaron-.

-¿Saliendo de compras? -preguntó Armand-.

-¿Un regalo para nuestro querido ´Arry? -sonrió la bruja-.

Rabastan trató de luchar contra su embarazoso rubor. -Uh, sí.

-¡Nosotros también! -le dijo la bruja-. Bueno, únete a nosotros. Armand estaba diciéndome que Harry puede hablar con las serpientes…

Rabastan sintió algo enrollándose en el fondo de su estómago. Había tenido un sentimiento persistente desde un momento para acá pero ahora todas esas piezas cayeron bruscamente en su lugar.

¡Su nombre era Harry!

¡Tenía ojos verdes!

¡Aún estaba en el colegio!

¡Asistía a Hogwarts!

¡Hablaba Parsel!

Lo único que faltaba era la maldita cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Un pánico como nunca había conocido antes se apoderó de Rabastan. No podía estar a costándose con Harry Potter. El chico estaba siendo escondido por Dumbledore. No podía estar vagando por las calles de Paris. Un sentimiento parecido a la negación pareció asentarse en su mente. Rabastan sintió ganas de huir pero una palmadita de parte de la bruja embarazada le hizo seguirlos.

-Estaba pensando en regalarle una mascota -compartió sus pensamientos Apolline-. Estaba reluctante sobre una serpiente pero le gusto el gatito de Gabbie. Mira esto.

Rabastan fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando un pequeño lobo fue ubicado en sus manos. Como máximo tendría diez días. Este empujó su mano buscando comida. Ausentemente oyó al propietario explicarle que la madre era una loba mágica con la cual por una demanda había experimentado pero el resultado final no había sido el esperado para el que ordenó la modificación de los cachorros y que la mayoría habían muerto al nacer. Rabastan acarició el pelaje oscuro y sonrió.

-Luce como su cabello -susurró-.

Armand lo oyó y asintió. -Nos lo quedamos entonces. Puedes darle el lobo. Apolline y yo nos encargaremos de sus productos de cuidado y un collar adecuado.

Rabastan asintió y se encaminó hacia el mostrador.

Harry comió lo ultimó de su helado con regocijo. Una mirada a las hermanas Delacour le reveló que ellas habían disfrutado inmensamente los suyos también.

-Estuvo genial pero los Florean son aún mejores -les dijo Harry a las chicas-.

Gabrielle se burló a la idea y Fleur rodó sus ojos.

-Ustedes los magos británicos y sus comidas grasosas -comentó la bruja de más edad-.

Su hermana estaba tratando de hacer situar a Jiselle en su regazo cuando vio a sus padres y al novio de Harry. Ella sacudió el hombro de Harry.

-¡Mira!

Harry se dio vuelta y sonrió a su amante y a los padres de sus amigas.

Rabastan pareció estudiarlo por un momento antes de ofrecerle al adolescente una sonrisa y se inclinó a darle un beso. Harry olvidó donde estaba cuando el mago más grande que él hizo eso. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar. Eso fue hasta que sintió una lengua lamiendo su mano.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron y miraron hacia las manos de Rabastan cuestionadoramente. El pequeño lobo negro hizo sus ojos agrandarse.

-¿Eso es un lobo bebé? -jadeó Harry. Dejó al lobo lamer su dedo y casi lo arrulló por lo lindo que parecía.

-Es tuyo -replicó Rabastan-.

Harry miró del lobo hacia su amante y sonrió cuando el bebé fue acomodado en sus brazos.

-Es tan pequeño… -lo admiró el adolescente con deleite-.

Fleur y Gabrielle se inclinaron más cerca para mirar y fueron igualmente sorprendidas por el animal. El gatito se inclinó la suficientemente cerca para oler el cachorro y luego lamió su nariz.

-¡Eso es tan adorable! -exclamaron las brujas-.

-Un regalo de mi parte, la de Apolline y la de Armand -le dijo Rabastan a Harry-. Algo para que te acuerdes de nosotros.

-A no ser que sea Obliviado no creo poder olvidar este verano. O a ustedes -le sonrió Harry-.

Rabastan buscó algo en su cara y pareció llegar a una decisión. Beso nuevamente a Harry, esta vez se aseguró de que una de sus manos abrazara a su joven amante y con suaves toques se las arregló para excitar al adolescente. Cuando Harry fue liberado del beso no pudo dejar de mirar a Rabastan.

Apolline compartió una sonrisa con Armand.

-Me estoy llevando a Harry por un momento -Rabastan se volvió para mirar a Apolline. La bruja asintió.

-Debe de tener algo de diversión -Fleur le guiñó un ojo y el mago sonrió-.

-Tal vez debamos tomar las cosas de ´Arry con nosotros -indicó Armand-.

Rabastan parpadeó con sorpresa y finalmente asintió dándoles las gracias.

-¿Ciel puede venir con nosotros? -preguntó Harry-.

-¿Ya le encontraste un nombre? -le preguntó Apolline al adolescente-.

Harry se encogió de hombros. -Creo que este me parece correcto.

-Ciel es un bebé. Necesita dormir mucho -comentó Armand-.

Los grupos partieron y Rabastan dirigió a Harry hacia su habitación en el hotel.

**N°12 de Grimmauld Place**

Sirius estaba vertiginoso mientras veía al equipo que iba a ir a traer a su ahijado. Remus, Ojoloco, Tonks y Dumbledore eran los que iban a viajar a Francia mediante un Translador.

-Deja de jugar con mi cabello -se quejó Tonks cuando el alborotó su cabello una vez más-.

-Estoy ansioso -le dijo Sirius-. Desearía poder ir con ustedes.

Remus palmeó su espalda. -No te pongas todo excitado Siri. Por la noche Harry estará con nosotros.

-Lo sé pero aun así… -se encogió de hombros-.

-… sucios mestizos! ¡Corrompiendo mí casa! ¡Traidores a la sangre!

Sirius frunció el ceño cuando la estridente voz llegó a la cocina. -Espera aquí Moony.

El hombre lobo suspiró y asintió. Distantemente escuchó como su amigo ya tenía otro de juego de gritos con el retrato de su madre. Molly movió su cabeza detrás de Sirius y Remus quería fruncirle el ceño. Sus peleas con su amigos estaban empezando a cansarlo hasta a él. La bruja era maternal con todos, incluso con aquellos que no deseaban ser consentidos. Por poco había dejado de hacerlo con Snape. Remus lo que sucedería cuando Harry volviera.

Dumbledore y Moody entraron a la cocina seguidos por un Sirius enojado.

-¿Están todos listos para irse? -les preguntó Albus-.

Hubo un coro de acuerdos mientras todos tocaban el sombrero.

-Lemon pie -exclamó el viejo mago y el Translador se activó-.

**Hola unas cositas IMPORTANTES que deben saber solo queda un capítulo más en esta historia el cual es muy largo por lo que no se si podré actualizar mañana. No se preocupen la historia no termina aquí sino que hay otra parte la cual también traduciré y estará bajo el nombre A Winter´s Reprieve, bueno eso esto, OH, y dejen review, aquellos que lo hacen gracias. **

**1****N/T: Decía que habló en inglés pero bueno quedaría bien ya que estoy traduciendo la historia al español. **


	6. DICIENDO ADIÓS

**Hey aquí estoy devuelta con el último capítulo de esta historia, ¡pero no se preocupen! Hay una segunda parte. Bueno sin más preámbulos aquí está el cap. Como ya he dicho anteriormente la historia no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**

**Título en inglés:** A Summer Escape

**Título en español:** Una Escapada de Verano

**Esto ocurre durante el 5° año de nuestro querido Harry **(te queremos Ry)

**Resumen:** después de su 4° año los Delacour ven a Harry solo en la estación King Cross y deciden llevarlo a Francia donde florece un inusual romance entre Harry y Rabastan Lestrange. ¿Pero esto irá más allá que la primera noche?

**Parejas: **Harry Potter/Rabastan Lestrange

**Residencia Delacour**

Apolline fue la primera en entrar a la casa.

-Je suis épuisé (Estoy exhausta) -declaró mientras soltaba su bolso-.

Armand la seguía con todas las bolas de sus compras.

-Il s´agit de la grossesse et de la chaleur (Es el embarazo y el calor) -le comentó-. Les filles, aide avec les sacs. La moitié de ce genre de choses està vous. (Chicas, ayuden con las bolsas. La mitad de estas cosas son suyas.)

Gabrielle se quejó. -¡Mais je veux jouer avec Jiselle! (¡Pero quiero jugar con Jiselle!) -le hizo un mohín a su padre-.

-¿Apolline chere? (¿Apolline cariño?) -Armand le pidió ayuda-.

-Les filles, écoutez votre père (Chicas escuchen a su padre) -regañó la bruja embarazada-.

-Je ne peux pas attendre pour obtenir une place de ma proper (No puedo esperar hasta tener mi propio lugar) -murmuró Fleur-.

El timbre interrumpió el momento familiar, y Fleur siendo la más cercana a la puerta contestó.

-Professeur Dumbledore (Profesor Dumbledore) -exclamó-.

-¿Oh? -Apolline asomó su cabeza y entrecerró sus ojos hacia el viejo mago-. ¿Comment pourrais-tu faire cela à un enfant? (¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a un niño?)

Dumbledore se encontró aturdido y simplemente la miró fijo. Ojoloco, Remus y Tonks no tenían idea que estaba sucediendo ya que ninguno de ellos el idioma pero estaban sorprendidos por el enojo de la Veela embarazada.

La atmosfera en la sala de estar era tensa. Apolline estaba siendo obstinada por lo cual fue Fleur la que sirvió a sus invitados. Dumbledore estaba manteniendo un ojo en la madre descontenta al igual que el resto de los magos británicos. Gabrielle había tomado a su gatito he ido a su habitación. Esto era una buena cosa ya que Apolline estaba de mal humor.

-Tiene que entender profesor -dijo Armand-. Queremos a ´Arry. Traerlo con nosotros fue nuestra mejor elección y la de él. Aquí nadie se da cuenta de quién es.

Dumbledore asintió. Había sido prácticamente regañado por Molly y Minerva por días. Estaba siendo forzado a ver las consecuencias de sus acciones de la peor manera posible. He incluso aún tenía que ver a Harry. -Lo entiendo soy el culpable de mis elecciones -le admitió al otro mago-.

-Tienes toda la maldita razón -murmuró Apolline. Luego producto de su enojo volvió a hablar en francés. -Ce sont les animaux, pas les gens Il a passé des années à être tourmenté, rabaissé et affamée par ceux qui… Je ne peux pas les insulter, sans insulter les animaux eux-mêmes. (Esos son animales, no personas. Pasó años siendo atormentado, despreciado y matado de hambre por esos… no puedo insultarlos sin insultar a los propios animales.)

Dumbledore suspiró. -Vousêtes bien sûr raison, Madame, mais je ne peux pas changer le passé. Je peux toutefois essayer de me racheter à l'avenir. (Por supuesto que está en la correcto Madam, pero no puedo deshacer el pasado. Sin embargo puedo tratar de redimirme en el futuro.)

Apolline resopló. -No tienes perdón Dumbledore. A no ser que Harry lo diga y tal vez ni incluso después de eso. Dudo que a Lily Potter le hubiera gustado la forma en que creció su hijo.

Albus se estremeció. Había estado siendo atormentados por esos pensamientos desde hacía años.

-Tienen una hermosa casa -comentó agradablemente Remus-.

-La casa de mi familia -le dijo Armand-.

-¿Dónde está Potter? -preguntó entonces Ojoloco-. No lo he visto.

-Ahora que lo mencionas -murmuró Tonks. Mirando alrededor y solo viendo numerosas bolsas de compras.

-´Arry está afuera -replicó Fleur-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "afuera"? Podría ser atacado en cualquier momento -dijo bruscamente Moody-. Pensé que al menos estaban manteniéndolo a salvo.

-´Arry es un chico grande -arrastró las palabras Armand-. Puede usar magia para protegerse. Encerrarlo en una habitación no es protección.

Dumbledore hizo una mueca. Los golpes seguían viniendo. Sabía que se los merecía pero aún molestaban.

-¿Salió a dar un paseo? -frunció el ceño Remus-.

Fleur se burló. Realmente no era de la incumbencia de ninguno de ello y Harry probablemente quería mantener su privacidad pero ellos necesitaban aprender que Harry había crecido.

-Él esta con su amante -sonrió dulcemente mientras lo decía-.

Cada mago y bruja de la delegación de Inglaterra jadearon boquiabiertos.

**Habitación de hotel de Rabastan**

Harry arqueó la espalda de la cama. -Oh -jadeó. Agarró esos hombros pálidos lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerles marcas. La cabeza de Rabastan subía y bajaba sobre su pene y la vista era imposible de resistir. Los amantes casi deliraban.

-Voy a correrme1 -le advirtió Harry a Rabastan y este encontró los ojos verdes y se mantuvo en su lugar-. Maldición Rabastan -siseó el adolescente-. Déjalo ir.

El mago de más edad sonrió y se mantuvo. A Rabastan le tomo un momento para humedecer un dedo y explorar la entrada de Harry.

-Hoy te haré correr tanto como tu cuerpo pueda -le prometió a su joven amante-. Y entonces lo haré otra vez.

Harry estaba cerca de llorar de deseo cuando el mago tocó su próstata al mismo tiempo que se hundía en el fondo de su garganta. Se corrió en la boca de Rabastan con un fuerte grito.

Rabastan continuó lamiendo y acariciando la ahora suave carne, esperando el tiempo hasta el que adolescente encontrara su respiración. Entonces este lo empujó y de alguna manera se encontró sobre su espalda con Harry encima de él, besando su boca y cualquier otra parte de su descuidada cara.

-Eres… un bastardo… malvado… sexi… y loco -jadeó el adolescente-.

-Te gusto de esa manera -replicó Rabastan-.

Harry jadeó buscando aire. -¿Un hambre no puede cambiar su mente?

-No te dejaré -Rabastan apoyó su cabeza en la de Harry-. Quiero recordar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, cada respuesta que des frente a mis toques.

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de tristeza. Sabía que pasado el verano no volvería a ver a Rabastan. La Orden probablemente no le dejaría salir de sus vistas hasta el final de la guerra. Y nunca discutió con Rabastan sobre alguna cosa remotamente cercana a volver a sus vidas reales en sus casas. La guerra que Voldemort había comenzado estaba volviéndose más sería y demasiado peligrosa para que Harry dejara a más gente acercársele. Demasiadas personas habían muerto a su alrededor. Le gustaría mantener a su primer amor lejos de eso. Porque Rabastan era especial. Cho había sido un enamoramiento infantil pero ahora sabía que realmente se había enamorado de Rabastan en un tiempo tan corto. La realización le dejó con una amargura que encontró difícil de tragar. -Bueno, la noche es joven -le dijo Harry a su amante-.

-Eso es -acordó el mago de más edad y tomó sus labios en un dulce beso-.

Harry se lo devolvió disfrutando ser dominado. Estaba vibrando de anticipación cuando sintió nuevamente los dedos de Rabastan en su entrada.

-Abre -susurró Rabastan en su oído-.

El adolescente aceptó, extendiendo sus piernas así el otro podía situarse confortantemente entre ellas.

-Amo tanto estar aquí -admitió el convicto en fuga. Pasó una mano a lo largo de los muslos delgados que había tan bien había conocido en su estancia en Francia.

-Sabes, puedes sacar tus dedos -le dijo Harry-.

-Después de todos estos días aún sigues tan apretado como la primera noche -le dijo Rabastan aunque retiró sus dedos-.

Harry casi tarareó cuando él lo penetró. Realmente se sentía increíble. -Apúrate. No luces como si fueras a aguantar por mucho tiempo.

-No sin ti -le dijo Rabastan mientras guiaba su mano hacía su pene erecto. Harry asintió y empezó a acariciar su pene mientras Rabastan se mantenía entrando y saliendo de su interior.

Harry se acarició fuertemente. Aún estaba sensible por la anterior atención que le había dado Rabastan. Tenía una erección sin ningún esfuerzo real y todo lo que podía hacer era disfrutar de las sensaciones que su amante creaba en su cuerpo.

Rabastan sonrió mientras golpeaba repetidamente su próstata escuchándolo gritar.

-¡Ah!

-Has ese sonido otra vez -le urgió Rabastan-.

-No puedo recordar… ¡oh, sí!

Rabastan soltó una risita y empujó a Harry hacía encima de él. Así el adolescente encontró la oportunidad para besarlo.

-Continua… moviéndote -le dijo Harry. Le faltaba el aire, pero esto le era familiar al igual que el sentimiento que se estaba construyendo lentamente en su interior y se movía hacía su cintura, llegando así el momento en que sabía que estaba por correrse. Mantuvo sus ojos unidos a los de Rabastan. -Estoy cerca -jadeó el adolescente-.

-Déjate llevar -le urgió el hombre-. Quiero escucharte gritar.

Y lo hizo. Harry gritó hasta que su garganta dolió cuando se corrió, seguido prontamente por su amante que casi no hizo ruido.

Rabastan colapsó sobre Harry, sin fuerza. Sin embargo al adolescente no pareció importarle el peso agregado. Instantáneamente fue abrazado y besado. -Mis oídos están zumbando -comentó Rabastan-.

Bajo él Harry hizo un mohín. -Me pediste que fuera fuerte.

-Hm, Sí -susurró el otro y dejó caer su cabeza en el cuello de Harry-.

-¿No vas a dormir, no? -demandó el adolescente-. Donde está la pasión, la intensidad -hizo una pausa para darle efecto-. La duración.

-Tu… -gruñó Rabastan y lo fijó bajo él-. ¿Quieres más pasión? ¿Más intensidad? -sus ojos brillaban con determinación-. Voy a tenerte hasta que pidas correrte y aun así no te dejaré. Entonces veremos quien tiene más duración.

Harry parpadeó. La última vez que Rabastan lo había tomado suavemente se tomó todo su tiempo hasta que el joven Gryffindor gritaba por correrse. -Um, espera -trató de razonar pero Rabastan tenía esa mirada en su hermoso rostro. Harry sintió que el peso lo dejaba, entonces fue dado vuelta y Rabastan empezó a burlarse de él con su boca en su espalda y sus dedos jugando con su entrada.

-Vamos, no hagas eso, estoy cansado -gimoteó Harry-.

-Cállate y disfruta -le dijo Rabastan-. Tal vez esto te enseñará a no burlarte de mí.

La próxima hora fue gastada en un gozo agonizante para Harry. Rabastan construyó lentamente su placer hasta el punto en que tenía a su joven amante pidiéndole que terminara con esa dulce tortura. Pero en convicto en fuga solo soltó una risita y continuó con los toques y los besos. En el momento e que Rabastan lo penetró sintió su respiración cortarse. Con el primer empujón lágrimas fueron derramadas de sus ojos. Harry estaba abrumado y Rabastan disfrutaba de la mirada de abandonado placer en su cara. Al final se corrieron juntos.

Cuando Harry se corrió por segunda vez creyó ver estrellas. Le dijo eso a su amante y Rabastan no pudo dejar de reír. Luego el adolescente se acurrucó en sus brazos y Rabastan curvó su cuerpo a su alrededor. Ambos estaban contentos de solo permanecer así.

-No me puedo mover -admitió el mago de más edad-. Me duelen los muslos y la cintura.

-¿La edad? -le embromó Harry-.

Rabastan le respondió mordiéndole la oreja.

-¡Me mordiste! -le acusó el adolescente-.

-Te lo merecías -le replicó Rabastan-.

Harry abrió su boca para discutir pero Rabastan tomo la oportunidad para besarlo nuevamente. El adolescente se olvidó de lo que iba a decir y le devolvió el beso.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Harry rodara sobre Rabastan y lo fijó a la cama, dispuesto a penetrarlo una vez más.

Rabastan miró al adolescente durmiendo en sus brazos. El cachorro de lobo estaba en una almohada de terciopelo cerca pero no lo suficiente de ellos para que no lo molestaran con sus amoríos. También era una buena cosa que Harry no paraba de abrazarlo. El mago escuro estaba cansado pero el sueño no venía. Las sospechas desde que había tenido desde que se encontrara con los Delacour en el mercado habían estado molestándole. Cuidadosamente se desenredó del adolescente y se levantó de la cama.

Se mente se llenó de dudas. Era sabido que Harry Potter tenía una cicatriz maldita. Esta no podía ser escondida con un simple encantamiento glamour y los esos encantamientos cosméticos que usaban las brujas. Tenía que ser mucho más complejo y absolutamente fuerte. Sus ojos viajaron a su brazo izquierdo. Este era suave, sin ninguna atadura y algo bronceado pero no había vista del llamativo tatuaje por el cual todos los Mortífagos eran temidos. Había usado un hechizo ocultador sobre este. Mirando a su Harry no pudo vivir sin saber.

Tomó su varita y señaló con la punta al joven durmiente.

Ciel se movió en su sueño pero no se despertó.

Harry se curvó alrededor de su almohada con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Los ojos de Rabastan se quedaron fijos en la cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente del adolescente. Soltó su varita y corrió hacia el baño a meterse en la ducha.

-Esto no está pasando -susurró-. No está pasando.

Se quedó bajo el rociador por un largo tiempo. No podía aceptar lo que había hecho. Sin embargo sin saberlo, había empezado una relación con el enemigo número uno del Señor Oscuro, el enemigo de su Señor Oscuro. Eso hacía al adolescente que se encontraba en su cama su enemigo. Harry Potter era su enemigo.

Eso sonaba mal en su cabeza y se sentía aun peor.

También sabía que adolescente no había oído hablar de él. Había pensado que Dumbledore había entrenado al chico mejor pero después de todo lo que sabía de la familia del adolescente no estaba sorprendido de su falta de conocimiento. Si adolescente hubiera sido entrenado sabría solo por su nombre quien era. No había habido muchas personas llamadas "Rabastan" en Gran Bretaña en los últimos cinco siglos.

Trató de no pensar en eso, mantuvo su mente en blanco así su corazón dejaba de golpetear en su pecho.

Rabastan salió de la ducha y secó su cuerpo.

Cuando salió del baño vio que Harry aún no se había movido. Y que bajo el cabello oscuro la temida cicatriz era claramente visible. Al igual que su varita.

-Sería tan fácil -reflexionó oscuramente-. Nadie sabría o incluso sospecharía de mí -dos simples palabras y el adolescente estaría muerto. O incluso podría llevárselo. El Señor Oscuro estaría feliz. Harry podría morir tan pronto. Sería tan fácil…

Y ahí estaba su problema. Harry Potter era solo "Harry" para él. Era el muchacho descarado que lo había seducido en ese club; el joven tonto que hacía a Rabastan lamer cada centímetro de su cuerpo mientras estaba cubierto de crema batida. Tenía esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco y esos ojos verdes traviesos que brillaban cada vez que tenía que perseguir al burlón chico por la habitación. Para él no era simplemente su enemigo.

Ahora el dilema que estaba teniendo Rabastan era si tratarlo como un amante o un enemigo.

Había estado susurrando y pronto el cachorro de lobo estaba despierto y olfateaba a su alrededor.

**Residencia Delacour**

-¿Qué quieres decir con que Harry está con su amante? -demandó Remus-.

Moody se burló. -Los adolescentes difícilmente piensan con el cerebro. Es peligroso que esté solo. ¿Conoces incluso a la chica? Ella podría matarlo.

Fleur sonrió. La oportunidad era demasiado buena. Pero su padre se le adelanto.

Armand arqueó una ceja. -¿Quién dijo que estaba saliendo con una mujer?

Moody se ahogó con el aire. Remus parpadeó en shock mientras Dumbledore se quedaba en silencio. Sin embargo Tonks empezó a reír. -¡Vamos! Harry es tan heterosexual cómo es posible. Incluso estuvo enamorado de…

-… ¿Cho Chang? -arrastró las palabras Fleur. Sonrió. -Sus gustos han mejorado este verano.

La metamorfomaga jadeó ante la réplica de la bruja de menor edad.

-La pregunta es la misma -interrumpió Dumbledore antes que las dos brujas se enojaran-. ¿Han conocido a su amante? El otro chico…

-Hombre -interrumpió Apolline-. ´Arry está saliendo con un hombre.

-¿Un hombre? -se hizo eco Remus. Esto hizo varias alarmas sonar en su cabeza. -¿Cuánto más grande es él que Harry?

-¡Nuestro pequeño Harry! ¡Imposible! -murmuró Tonks-.

-¿Sale con un hombre? -preguntó políticamente Dumbledore mientras miraba a la bruja-.

-Quiero decir él no saldría con un hombre como ese. Es demasiado tímido e inseguro -replicó Tonks-.

-Y nunca me dijo que era gay. ¿Por qué no lo haría? -preguntó Remus. Realmente no podía entender como el joven podía ser gay. No estaba contra eso de ninguna manera, solo estaba sorprendido. Y tal vez deseaba poder haber estado ahí para el adolescente cuando necesitó ayuda. Por primera vez el hombre lobo sintió un real respeto por Apolline y su familia. Parecía que ellos habían apoyado a Harry cuando más lo necesito.

Fleur se encogió de hombros. -Probablemente nunca preguntó.

Sí, Remus podía entender eso. Después de todo Harry había crecido con los Dursley y sus visiones de la normalidad eran atroces. Estaba seguro de que esos tres eran homofóbicos también. Harry probablemente no tenía idea de cómo eran las cosas para las relaciones homosexuales en el mundo mágico. Miró casualmente a los otros. Moody estaba frunciendo el ceño, lo cual no era algo nuevo, Tonks estaba haciendo un mohín y solamente Dumbledore lucía calmado. Supuso que el viejo mago tenía mucho sobre que pensar.

-Es agradable con ´Arry y todo un caballero -les dijo Apolline-.

-Lo conociste -reflexionó Dumbledore-.

-Pregúntale a ´Arry por detalles -le dijo la bruja embarazada al director antes de que este pudiera preguntar-. No es nuestro lugar decir algo más de él.

-Por supuesto -acordó Dumbledore-.

-Entonces disfruten de su te. Puede tomar un tiempo antes de que vuelva -les dijo Armand a sus invitados-.

-¿Entonces tal vez deberíamos irnos? -sugirió Dumbledore-. Podrían alertarnos cuando regrese.

-Podría ser -asintió Armand-. Apolline necesita descansar.

**Habitación de hotel de Rabastan**

Harry se movió en su sueño. Primero se volvió sobre su espalda por un momento. Luego se estiró como un gato y finalmente abrió sus ojos verdes y miró alrededor de la habitación. Rabastan resistió la urgencia de sonreír. Únicamente acarició al cachorro en su regazo y observó los hábitos de Harry. Usualmente estaba al lado del adolescente cuando despertaba pero las pocas veces que él despertaba antes observaba los comportamientos que tenía su joven amante. Era casi igual de bueno que despertar a su lado y un poco más interesante. Había desvanecido la cicatriz antes de que su joven amante despertara. Sabiendo que esto era lo que hacia la imagen extraña para él. ¿Cómo podía un chico tan vulnerable enfrentarse a alguien como su maestro el Señor Oscuro? Era inconcebible.

-Mmm, ahí estas -susurró Harry. Su voz era arrastrada por el sueño. Su cabello estaba todo despeinado. Su pecho estaba bronceado pero las marcas de mordidas eran obviamente visibles. El Mortifago sintió su pene volver a agitarse. El adolescente era una verdadera maravilla para su libido.

Harry parpadeó adormecidamente y bostezó. -Realmente necesito una ducha. Estoy pegajoso.

-Bueno, la noche anterior te desmayaste -comentó Rabastan-.

Harry se ruborizó. Miró a Ciel y se olvidó completamente de su amante centrando su atención en el animal. Se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, no molestando en vestirse. -Es tan lindo. ¿Ya ha abierto sus ojos?

-Me siento amenazado y olvidado -le dijo Rabastan-.

El adolescente rodó sus ojos verdes y le dio un beso mientras le saca al cachorro de lobo. -Voy a alimentarlo.

Rabastan siguió la desnudes de Harry con una sonrisa. Usualmente Harry era más inseguro y evitaba caminar por los alrededores desnudo. Tal vez Ciel tenía algún mérito.

**Residencia Delacour**

Fleur picoteó su comida.

-Harry est en retard (Harry se está tardando) -se quejó Gabrielle-.

-Il reviendra, maintenant manger votre nourriture tranquillement (Volverá, ahora come tu comida tranquila) -le dijo Armand-. Il sera ici dans la matinee. Laissez-le s´amuser un peu. (Estará aquí en la mañana. Déjalo disfrutar por sí mismo un poco.)

-Nous pourrions jouer ensemble (Podemos jugar juntos) -replicó la joven bruja con un mohín. Realmente extrañaba al joven mago cuando no estaba a su alrededor.

-Pas les jeux qu´il aime (No los juegos que a él le gustan) -comentó Fleur con una sonrisa astuta en su cara-.

Gabrielle parpadeó mientras los otros soltaban risitas.

**Habitación de hotel de Rabastan**

Harry comió un poco de pollo que el Servicio a la Habitación les había traído. Había alimentado a Ciel, se había bañado y ahora estaba disfrutando su cena.

-Los adolescentes aman su comida -reflexionó Rabastan-.

-Estoy exhausto. Hoy necesito un montón de energía -replicó Harry-. ¿Quieres algo?

-Estas ofreciendo tu comida. Estoy honrado -bromeó Rabastan. Tomó a Ciel del lado de Harry y puso al cachorro de lobo en su almohadón mientras reclamaba el lugar al lado de Harry. Una vez el adolescente había terminado desvaneció los platos y trajo a Harry contra su pecho.

-¡No puedes querer tener sexo otra vez! -exclamó el adolescente-.

-No lo hago -le aseguró Rabastan-.

Harry suspiró y se recostó contra él. Ellos solo se quedaron ahí, mirando el techo. El adolescente fue el primero en hablar.

-Me esperan en casa pronto.

Rabastan apenas suprimió un comentario sarcástico sobre la Orden del Fénix. -Mi… jefe y mi familia también me esperan.

Harry quedó en silencio por un momento. No quería incluso pensar en no volver a ver a Rabastan nuevamente. Otra persona que nunca volvería a ver. Eso le molestaba. -Podemos escribirnos -comentó el adolescente-.

-Podemos -replicó Rabastan. Pero no sería posible. Si era capturado mandándose cartas con el Chico-Que-Vivió… No quería incluso imaginar que les pasaría. También el hecho de que el chico era inconsciente de quien realmente podía causar muchos problemas.

-Odio volver al colegio -murmuró Harry-. ¿Sabes, amo a Hogwarts pero odio volver?

-Hogwarts es realmente increíble -acordó Rabastan-. Desearía poder volver -sus días de colegió habían sido simples y mundanos. Rabastan extrañaba las cosas simples y mundanas de la vida. Estaba dispuesto a apostar que este verano le iban a dar canas.

-Se un montón sobre el colegio -comentó el adolescente-. Podría darte un tour especial.

-¿Cuán especial? -preguntó el mago de más edad-.

-Tranquilízate chico -le embromó Harry-.

Rabastan lo agarró y lo besó fuertemente. -¿Quién es un chico?

-¿Um? ¿Bésame otra vez? -le pidió el joven de ojos verdes. Rabastan lo hizo, sin importarle el pobre intento de diversión del adolescente. Solo quería una excusa para volver a tocar más a Harry y el adolescente se la dio. -Amo cuando me besas -admitió Harry-.

-Amo besarte respondió el mago oscuro-.

-¿Quién es la persona que mejor te ha besado? -preguntó entonces Harry-.

Rabastan fue sorprendido. Pero la respuesta no fue dura de pensar. -Tu.

-¿Realmente? Pensé que tú teniendo experiencia y todo eso…

Bueno era embarazoso para el hombre pero la verdad era que no recordaba a nadie más antes de Harry. Los años en prisión no ayudaban. Y los Dementores no causaban cualquier emoción que no fuera miedo y cansancio. El amor, la felicidad e incluso el deseo eran apenas recordados. Los prisioneros no habían sentido el toque humado durante tanto tiempo que estas emociones se volvían memorias distantes. Algunas veces Rabastan había tenido problemas para recordar las caras de sus padres, aunque no tuviera amor alguno por ellos. Por otro lado cada sentimiento que había tenido lo había sentido por diez. Aunque Harry no podía saber eso y probablemente nunca lo aprendería. Quería que él adolescente le recordara cariñosamente. Si Harry algún día se enterara de la verdad no quería saber lo que haría.

El convicto en fuga se recostó contra Harry y lo besó. Harry murmuró por la sorpresa pero lo besó con igual fervor.

-Realmente eres único Harry -le dijo Rabastan-. ¿Cómo dijiste? Algo sobre tener que ser Obliviado para olvidarme o algo así.

Harry asintió.

-Bueno es lo mismo para mí. Tú eres una persona maravillosa Harry.

-Gracias -le dijo el adolescente. Notándose un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Ah, eres tan dulce -le dijo Rabastan y lo volvió a besar. Fueron muchos besos y picos en sus labios y cuello lo que causó al adolescente gorgojear y reír de placer hasta que satisfecho se durmió.

**La mañana siguiente**

Harry despertó de apoco. Todo su cuerpo raramente dolía, pero de una buena manera.

-¿Servicio a la habitación? -una voz profunda y familiar le preguntó-.

Harry rodó sobre su estomagó y levantó su cabeza.

-Merlín y Morgana eres un desastre. Tu cabello apunta en todas las direcciones.

-Yeah, bien, buen día para ti también -murmuró Harry-.

Rabastan besó su frente. -Luces sexi.

-Oh, bien, esos es bueno entonces -parpadeó el adolescente y bostezó. Luego restregó sus cansados ojos verdes. -Me debes un apropiado buen día.

-¿Lo hago?

Harry asintió.

-Oh, bien, entonces -sonrió Rabastan mientras traía al adolescente hacía su regazo y darle el "apropiado" beso que quería. Obteniendo a un adolescente pidiendo más. Pero el sonido de su estómago puso fin a los besos y cualquier otra cosa.

-Um, ¿me das de comer? -Harry le dio una tímida sonrisa-.

El mago sonrió. -¿Cómo puedo resistirme a tu estomago?

El adolescente rodó sobre él y se puso una camisa que había tirada mientras esperaba a que llegara la comida. Rabastan lo observó mientras esperaban.

-Anoche fuiste voraz -comentó Rabastan-. Por eso es que realmente disfruto mi tiempo contigo. Eres una joya Harry.

-Esto apesta -murmuró el adolescente-.

-Lo sé -Rabastan realmente sentía lo mismo. Deseaba que tuvieran más tiempo.

-No me gusta pensar que nunca nos volveremos a ver -le dijo Harry-. He perdido a muchas personas que me importan. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para decirles adiós.

-Odio las despedidas -le dijo Rabastan. Apenas recordaba a su tía Beatrice llorar cuando era llevado a la corte y a Azkaban por los Aurores. Ella había muerto un año después, el último familiar que tenían su hermano Rodolphus y él. La bruja había sido orgullosa, inteligente y tenían un corazón muy amable. También fue la única bruja del lado de la Luz en su familia aunque solo la familia lo sabía. Había sido triste oír de su muerte. La situación era difícilmente la misma pero era la única ve que había sentido una emoción tan fuerte como esta por el adolescente en su cama.

-Son tan finales, tan permanentes -susurró Harry. Mordió su labio. -No quiero decir adiós.

-Entonces no lo hagas -le dijo Rabastan-.

-Sabes, Gran Bretaña no es un país tan grande y tengo una suerte extraña. Podemos volver a encontrarnos -Harry sonó esperanzado. Rabastan no lo dudó ni un segundo. Solamente esperaba que no se encontraran en el campo de batalla.

-Te veo pronto suena mejor -ofreció el convicto en fuga-.

Harry sonrió. -¿Obtendré un beso por ese tiempo?

-¿Tienes algo de tiempo? -preguntó Rabastan-. Porque te daré algo más duradero que un beso -sonrió mientras ponía a Harry de espalda. Tenía que sentirlo una vez más para recordarlo y consolarse.

-Toma todo el tiempo que necesites -le dijo Harry y se rindió completamente a él-.

**Residencia Delacour**

Apolline estaba tomando un té helado cuando Harry entró a la casa. Esperó hasta que caminó alrededor de la pequeña tienda del jardín, cargando al lobo bebé en sus brazos. Lucía triste, como cuando lo había conocido pero tenía una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios cuando miraba a Ciel.

-Bonjour -dijo cuándo la vio. Había aprendido esa pequeña palabra y la bruja le encantaba que el hablara esas palabras que había aprendido en francés.

-¡Mi ´Arry! Eres tan encantador. Ven, ven, ¿has desayunado?

Harry sonrió y asintió. -Pero amaría algo de café. ¿Tienes esos panecillos de canela?

La bruja sonrió y lo dirigió hacía la cocina. Ella tomó al cachorro y lo colocó en una sesta a sus pies y cerca de Harry antes de empujar al adolescente en una silla y tomar un asiento a su lado. Harry hizo una mueca cuando se sentó aun le dolía el trasero. Apolline era observante pero lo dejó pasar, por el momento.

-¿Espresso o cappuccino? -preguntó Apolline-.

-Cappuccino, con extra de crema batida, de cucharaditas de azúcar y canela -replicó Harry-.

La futura madre sonrió. -Mi tipo de café -movió su varita y los bocadillos aparecieron en la mesa, seguidos de sus cafés-. Sabes, poco después de que llegáramos de nuestro viaje de compras tuvimos algunos invitados -se detuvo para morder un pancillo de canela-. ¿Te suenan los nombres de Dumbledore, Lupin, Moody y Tonks?

Los ojos verdes se agrandaron. -¿Estuvieron aquí? ¿Qué querían?

A la pregunta la bruja lució presumida. -No importa. No retornaran hasta esta noche. Quería que tuvieras algo de tiempo, para que pusieras las cosas en su lugar -fijó sus ojos en el adolescente-. Cenar con nosotros, como una familia.

Harry sintió algo en su garganta. Mientras que había sido aceptado por la familia Weasley y tratado como de la familia, nunca había oído esas palabras. Apolline lo había demostrado tanto con acciones como con palabras. Pero aun así, Harry estaba muy inseguro y temeroso de asumir cualquier cosa. Tragando ese algo de su garganta habló. -¿Realmente me crees como de la familia?

Sus ojos se ensombrecieron con esa respuesta. Le entristecía que el chico tuviera que preguntar eso. -Por supuesto -replicó-. Eres como un hijo para mí, un hermano para mis hijas y el único hombre que le da algo de descanso a mi Armand. Eres maravilloso ´Arry y te extrañaremos mucho -se le acercó y tocó su nariz-. Eso no significa que nunca nos volveremos a ver. Te lo diré ahora así te salvo de la vergüenza, pero espero una carta al menos cada semana. No quieres que me enferme de la preocupación. ¿Entendiste?

Harry asintió sintiendo que no había otra manera de responderle.

-Toma tu café antes de que se enfríe -le instruyó-. Y dime todo sobre tu nombre. ¿Salieron, non?

Harry se ruborizó. -Realmente no.

-Sabes, ustedes dos me recuerdan a Armand y a mí en nuestra… ¿Cuál es la palabra? ¡Aha! Luna de miel -exclamó Apolline-. ¿Te trató bien todo el tiempo?

-Fue realmente perfecto -admitió el adolescente-. No cambiaría este verano por nada del mundo.

-Eso es lo que realmente importa -le dijo Apolline-. Se siente bien ser feliz.

-Lo hace -acordó Harry-.

Lo miró de arriba abajo. -Realmente tenemos que quitar ese hechizo de tu cicatriz o pensaran que te perdimos y contratamos a un doble -le dijo Apolline-. Pienso que eso sería toda una visión.

-Eres mala -bromeó Harry-.

-Es bueno saber que todavía lo soy -le guiñó un ojo la bruja-.

Fleur se unió a Harry cuando este empezó a empacar sus cosas. Se sentó en la cama al lado del baúl abierto y lo ayudo a doblar algunas de sus ropas con su varita.

-Es una lástima que tengas que irte -comentó la bruja de cabello rubio-.

-Lo sé -acordó el adolescente-. Desearía poder quedarme aquí más tiempo pero realmente extraño el castillo.

-Conozco el sentimiento -asintió sabiamente Fleur-. Extraño Beauxbatons, las escaleras de mármol, los jardines, las fuentes, y el pequeño restaurante en las afueras de la ciudad con esos lindos meseros…

Harry rió. -Por un momento me preocupaste.

Fleur le tiró una camisa la cual el buscador la capturó con facilidad.

Luego el adolescente ubicó la camisa en el baúl. -¿No ibas a trabajar en Londres, para practicar tu inglés y todo eso?

-Aun puedo -replicó Fleur-. Estoy esperando ofertas.

-Entonces buena suerte -le dijo Harry-.

-Hm, gracias. ¿Has decidido qué hacer con Rabastan?

-Terminamos -le dijo Harry con un encogimiento de hombros-.

Fleur frunció el ceño. -´Arry…

El adolescente enderezó su espalda. -No estoy seguro si terminamos. Solo decidimos ver si no volvíamos a encontrar. No quería decir adiós… -otro encogimiento de hombros-.

La parte Veela lo tocó y le ofreció un abrazo. Harry no era ni muy alto ni muy musculoso, por lo que se sentía como si estuviera abrazando a su hermana, o hermano en este caso. -Están en lo correcto. Y tal vez esto es bueno, Londres no es tan grande.

-Tu madre dijo lo mismo -le dijo Harry-.

-Ella sabe que es lo mejor -declaró Fleur-.

-Por supuesto -replicó-. Hm, los pantalones de cuero. No creo necesitarlos.

Fleur los agarró y ubicó en el baúl. -Debes llevártelos. Nunca sabes cuándo puedes necesitarlos.

-¿Puedes imaginarte a Hermione o a Ron yendo a clubs? ¿Mi Hermione y mi Ron? -le preguntó Harry-.

-Ellos deberían saber cómo disfrutar -dijo Fleur. Luego miró escéptica. -O podrías ir con Draco Malfoy.

Harry se atragantó. -¿Él?

-Oui -asintió Fleur como si hubiera sugerido la cosa más natural del mundo-.

-Nos odiamos completamente -le dijo Harry-.

-No te estoy diciendo que tengas sexo con él -arrastró las palabras Fleur-. Solo que salgan juntos. Tal vez si no hablan una palabra en toda la noche podría funcionar.

-Tal vez si tomo "Filtro de los Muertos en Vida" podría.

La bruja de cabello rubio lo miró. -Ahora estas siendo negativo. ¡Los rubios son una opción natural cuando quieres diversión!

-Rabastan es muy divertido y no tiene un solo pelo rubio en su cuerpo -murmuró Harry-.

-Excusas -rechazo las palabras Fleur de una manera que mostraba su gran experiencia-. Si no es Malfoy entonces Zabini, los italianos son muy buenos también.

-Tienes una cosa por los Slytherin -observó Harry-.

Fleur se encogió de hombros. -Rosaline se acostó con el chico de piel oscura y dijo que fue el paraíso. Luego otra chica, creo que Cecile, estuvo con el rubio, y fue completamente satisfecha.

Harry parpadeó. -Lo haces sonar como si estuvieras probándote vestidos.

La bruja se encogió de hombros. -A mi manera. Mis amigas son parte Veela como yo. Tenemos una libido muy activa. Debes ver a las que son completamente Veela -le dijo Fleur-. Son unas zorras totales.

El adolescente farfulló. Ella le restó importancia. -No estés tan sorprendido, madre dice lo mismo. Debes escuchar a mi abuela sobre sus días de juventud…

-¡No lo haré! -le interrumpió Harry. Su cara estaba roja y la bruja parecía encantada.

-Después de haber tenido mucho sexo con Rabastan aun te sigues ruborizando como un virgen -arrulló-.

-Si me disculpas tengo cosas que empacar -Harry trató de salvar algo de su dignidad y falló ya que ella se puso a reír y lo llamo "adorable". Realmente no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Ella era peor que los gemelos cuando le jugaban una broma a Ron. Esto era extrañamente emotivo y afectuoso pero irritante más allá de las palabras. Parecía ser muy buena con la última parte y se tomaba un gran esfuerzo para hacerlo ruborizar tanto como pudiera. Harry suspiró. Iba a extrañar mucho esto.

Gabrielle cargó cubiertos de plata hasta le mesa. Harry estaba detrás con los platos y Fleur había encantado una bandeja con vasos para dirigirla a la mesa. Apolline estaba descansando un poco, sentada en una silla y dándoles órdenes.

-¿Tu papá sabe cocinar? -le pregunto Harry a la Delacour más joven-.

La chica se encogió de hombros. -Solo dos platos.

-Puede hervir la pasta -le recordó Fleur-.

-¿De la manera Muggle? -preguntó Harry-.

-Con hechizos -las dos hermanas le dijeron-.

-Oh, eso es triste -comentó Harry y las dos chicas asintieron-.

-Vamos, apúrense -les dijo Apolline-. Mi marido no es tan malo.

-Es peor -Fleur agregó sus dos centavos-.

-Ahora estoy asustado -les dijo Harry-.

-Tonterías -habló Apolline-. Todavía nadie ha sido envenenado.

Harry tragó y se abrazó.

Unos pocos minutos después estaban todos sentados y Armand trajo las bandejas y empezó a servir la comida. Esta era cordero asado, con boniatos, salsa y dos ensaladas. Fleur se inclinó más cerca de Harry y le dijo tranquilamente. -Puede cocinar esto y jabalí con salsa de manzana y uvas.

-¿Y simplemente no puede cocinar pasta? -preguntó el adolescente-.

Fleur se encogió de hombros. -Es la cosa más extraña.

-Es verdad -acordó Harry-.

Una vez estuvieron todos sentados Armand llenó todos sus vasos con vino. -Un brindis -anunció. Todos levantaron sus vasos. -Por el nueva miembro de esta familia, a quien amamos y apreciamos, pueda volver a esta casa otra vez -propuso el hombro-.

-Porque tenga un viaje a salvo -continuó Apolline-.

-Se quede fuera de los problemas -agregó Fleur-.

-Y nunca nos olvide -finalizó Gabrielle-.

Entonces Harry lloró.

-Sin lágrimas -le dijo Apolline-. Es una ocasión feliz.

-Por supuesto -Harry trago las lágrimas que deseaba soltar-.

-Bebamos o los deseos no se cumplirán -dictó Armand-.

Todos levantaron los vasos y bebieron, aunque Apolline solo tomo un gota.

-Ahora coman y díganme que piensan -les urgió el mago francés y comenzó a repartir las porciones-.

Remus Lupin tocó el timbre de la residencia Delacour.

-… compórtate bien -le dijo Dumbledore a Alastor-.

-No soy tan malo -le dijo el Auror de ojos raros-.

-Sin comentarios -silbó el mago barbudo-.

Ojoloco frunció el ceño.

La puerta se abrió y Armand Delacour los saludo. -Están justo a tiempo, por favor pasen.

-Estamos felices de volver -le dijo Dumbledore al mago. Los magos británicos entraron a la sala de estar donde toda la familia estaba reunida.

Remus ubicó a Harry al lado de Apolline Delacour. Lucía diferente de cómo lo hacía antes. Había crecido unos centímetros y su cabello estaba más desordenado y un poco más largo. Parecía que había ganado algo de peso y este lucía bien en él. El adolescente también había tenido un cambio de guardarropa. Estaba vestido por primera vez con ropa que le quedaba bien. Esta era un caro jean de marca, un cinturón de cuero, un simple buzo negro y no usaba lentes. Lucía realmente bien.

-Hey Moony, Tonks, profesores -les saludó Harry-.

-¡Hola Harry! -sonrió la metamorfomaga-.

Alastor gruño un saludo y Remus sonrió saludándolo apropiadamente. -Hola Harry, luces genial.

-De hecho Harry mi niño, estoy feliz de verte también -agregó Albus Dumbledore-.

-Gracias señor -le dijo Harry-.

-Tomen asiento -ofreció Armand-. ¿Alguien quiere té helado?

-Por supuesto, tenemos tiempo -replicó Dumbledore-.

Tomaron los asientos disponibles y por unos pocos minutos solo miraron a Harry, sin habla por los cambios del adolescente.

-¿Te gusta Francia? -preguntó Remus-.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron y empezó a parlotear sobre todo lo que había visto en París, tanto Muggle como mágico.

-Estoy feliz de que hayas tenido un gran verano -le dijo honestamente Dumbledore a su estudiante. Realmente era raro ver a Harry de tan buen humor. La euforia y alegría que el joven estaba mostrando solo lo tenía cuando estaba en el aire volando por el cielo a velocidades casi imposibles. Esto hizo al viejo mago sentir peor con las decisiones erradas que tomado todos estos años con el adolescente. La desconfianza en los ojos de Harry le hirió aún más. Dumbledore sabía que tenía un largo camino por delante antes de que el adolescente lo perdonara.

-Al igual que yo -le dijo Harry-.

Moody se aclaró la garganta. -El Translador está puesto para que se active a los diez -le informó a la habitación-.

-Mi baúl ya está listo -les informó el adolescente de ojos verdes-. Hedwing y Ciel están en sus jaulas también.

-¿Ciel? -preguntó Tonks-.

-Un cachorro de lobo -replicó Fleur-.

-Nuestro regalo -les dijo su madre-. Por el cumpleaños de ´Arry -entrecerró sus ojos en dirección a Dumbledore-. ¿No habrá problema, no?

El director de Hogwarts se encontró sudando. Nunca se había sentido tan intimidado por alguien o algo antes de conocer a Apolline Delacour. La bruja lo asustaba.

-Por supuesto que no -replicó de prisa Dumbledore-.

-Traeré el baúl -ofreció Armand-. ¿Te despediste de Hedwing? -le preguntó a Gabrielle-.

-No es necesario -le dijo Apolline. Atravesó a Harry con la mirada.

-Una vez a la semana -prometió Harry-.

-Buen chico -sonrió la bruja y palmeó su espalda-.

Harry se paró cuando Armand volvió, con su baúl levitando detrás, Hedwing en su jaula y Ciel en sus brazos.

-Aquí llegamos; estaba despierto cuando fui. Los encantamientos de calentamiento se habían terminado -el mago le dijo a Harry-.

El adolescente aceptó al cachorro con una sonrisa. La nariz de Remus tembló por la presencia del lobo. -Es lindo -le dijo al hijo de su amigo-.

Harry sonrió. -¿Lo es, no? -el adolescente acurrucó al lobo y contempló al hombre-. ¿No te molesta, no?

El hombre lobo movió su cabeza. -No, Harry, no es una molestia.

-Quiero un abrazo -declaró Gabrielle y chocó contra el cuerpo de Harry. El adolescente soltó una risita y lo consintió con una sonrisa. La pequeña chica era la enojona hermana pequeña que el deseó haber conocida antes. Remus expertamente tomó el cachorro de los brazos de Harry y el adolescente le dio una sonrisa agradecida.

-Para de abrazarlo -le dijo Fleur a mientras empujaba a Harry a su propio abrazo-. ¿Nos vemos pronto, si? -susurró a su oído. Él sonrió y asintió.

Armand lo consideró por un momento antes de empujarlo a un abrazarlo también. -¿No te da vergüenza?

Harry movió su cabeza, abrumado de que incluso el mago lo considerara como de la familia. Las palabras eran lindas pero Harry había estado necesitado de atención. El abrazo y la palmada en el hombro lo hicieron sentir genial. -Gracias por todo -le dijo el adolescente a Armand, con su voz plagada de emoción-.

-No necesitas agradecerme ´Arry. Fue un placer -le aseguró Armand-.

Por ultimo estaba Apolline. La bruja se paró cuidadosamente con una mano en su panza. -Ven aquí ´Arry. No te saldrás de esta.

Harry sonrió y fue hacia ella, arrojando sus brazos a su alrededor en un abrazo. -Mi niño -arrulló-. Mi dulce ´Arry. Asegúrate de comer bien. Vístete apropiadamente; los castillos son fríos. Escribe tan pronto como llegues -su acento era más cerrado debido a su emoción. Había lágrimas en sus ojos. Harry solamente pudo asentir a todo lo que le pedía. -Y no hagas acrobacias cuando vueles. Fleur me dijo que eres temerario.

-Trataré con lo último -le dijo Harry-.

-Los chicos siempre serán chicos amor -Armand abrazó a su esposa y la bruja soltó a Harry-.

-Aun puedo preocuparme -Apolline le dijo a su esposo-.

Harry tragó. Se aproximó a Remus, mirando a su familia. -Entonces, creo que es hora de irme -el adolescente tragó la emoción que se había juntado en su garganta.

-Te veremos pronto -le dijo Apolline. Lucía severa cuando dijo esto.

-Por supuesto -Harry les ofreció una sonrisa-. Los veo pronto.

-Por favor toca el Translador Harry -le dijo Dumbledore al adolescente. Habló por primera vez, no había querido interrumpir en lo que obviamente era un momento familiar. Apuntó hacia la cuerda que sostenía. -Se activará pronto.

Harry lo hizo. Le dio una última sonrisa a la familia que se había convertido en la suya propia por el corto tiempo que duró el verano. Luego sintió un tirón bajo su ombligo y antes de que pudiera parpadear había dejado Francia.

**Habitación de hotel de Rabastan**

Los ojos del mago Oscuro se reflejaron en el espejo. Estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba y cualquier glamour que había lanzado sobre su cuerpo se había disipado. La Marca Oscura era visible en su brazo nuevamente.

Se apreció con satisfacción. Toda la desnutrición que había sufrido cuando estaba detenido en Azkaban había sido corregida en los meses que había pasado en Francia. Su cabello al cual se había visto forzado a cortar muy corto por los piojos estaba sano otra vez. Sus ojos que eran huecos vacíos de sentimientos efecto de la presencia de Dementores se habían ido.

Hubo una vibración de magia en aire y otra persona apareció detrás de él. Rabastan lo miró a través del espejo.

-¿Te has vuelto un narcisista desde la última vez que te vi? -arrastró las palabras el hombre. La voz era muy profunda y tenía el acento de una persona que hablaba demasiados idiomas para simplemente tener uno. Tenía la misma piel pálida que Rabastan y cabello negro brillante que caía en sus hombres. También tenía un mechón de canas en su lado izquierdo. Su cara tenía un par de arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, que eran más oscuros que el mismo color negro y similares a los del mago medio desnudo.

-Apenas estaba observando los resultados de mi recuperación, nunca temí volverme en un idiota que se ama a sí mismo -replicó Rabastan-.

El hombre puso una mano en su hombro y se unió al mago más joven frente al espejo. -Luces bien hermano menor -comentó finalmente Rodolphus Lestrange-. Ya no eres todo piel y huesos -soltó a su hermano y caminó un poco alrededor de la habitación mirando todo. Rabastan se lamentó ya que la habitación era aún un lio. No se había molestado en incluso usar un hechizo para ordenar un poco desde que Harry se había ido esta mañana. Y cuando Rodolphus sonrió en dirección de la cama del joven Mortifago sintió su estómago caer.

-Y aparentemente te alimentaste muy bien -ronroneó Rodolphus sugestivamente-.

Ya acostumbrado a la mente sucia de su hermano, no importando que fuera verdad esta vez, Rabastan le tiró una toalla que estaba en el piso. -No seas tan asqueroso.

-Solo estoy afirmando los hechos Rabastan -el mago de más edad escrutó a su hermano menor-. No fue una cosa de un sala vez -declaró-.

Rabastan de cambió de tema. -¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Vístete -Rodolphus le permitió cambiar de tema-. Nuestro Lord requirió que chequeara tu salud.

-Podrías haber enviado un elfo doméstico. ¿Esa bruja está volviéndote loco otra vez? -sonrió Rabastan-.

Se hermano volvió. -¿Esa es la manera en que hablas de mi querida esposa? -a propósito puso énfasis en "querida" lo que los hizo romper a reír-.

-Ahora seamos serios -urgió Rabastan-.

-Bueno, Él nos quiere a todos de vuelta. Planes que hacer, gente que matar, ya sabes, lo usual. ¿Estás listo para volver? ¿O necesitas decirle un adiós especial a alguien?

-¿De vuelta con las insinuaciones? -frunció el ceño Rabastan-.

Rodolphus le dio una sonrisa impertinente y el mago más joven suspiró y luego le replicó. -No, no tengo negocios sin terminar acá.

-Buen, entonces vamos, tu escapada de verano en Francia terminó, tiempo de volverse serios otra vez.

**SI! Terminé 20 páginas de Word pueden creerlo? Yo pensé que nunca iba a terminar. Ufff y los capítulos de la secuela son tan largos como este. Ya me veo horas y horas y horas… traduciendo y escribiendo. Espero que disfruten este capítulo y dejen Reviews.**


End file.
